Awkward Assumptions
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: Rory was uncertain about getting married. So she ran. She went to the place she felt comfortable. Little did she know, things would be a lot more complicated than that. Dean,Jess, and Jess's daughter under the same roof complicated. R
1. Jess and Dean, Together Again!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls. But, someday, I will own a great TV show that will have people writing fanfics about it. Although, I do own Coraline and all her glory.

A/N: This is my first long story for Gilmore Girls. If nobody likes it, I will keep going just because I love this story already. I just got this thing where I love the Jess has a kid stories, so I wanted to make my own. Characters may be slightly OC and my references might suck because i'm only 13 and haven't read many classics or seen too many classic movies or old TV shows. Wow...super long authors note.

Please note: Everything in the show has happened, plus some things I added. Luke and Lorelai are married, just to make that clear. Also, Rory and Logan got back together when he came back to Connecticut when he realized it was stupid to give her an ultimatum. She said yes to his second marriage proposal a few years after he came back.

*********

"Hun, you ready?" Lorelai asked, opening the door to Rory's room. She was sitting in front of vanity, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah." She stood up, revealing her white wedding dress. It was strapless, with beads sown across the top half of the dress. The bottom ruffled out, but not that much. Her hair was curled, and pulled back into a bun. One hair hung out, which was the one she was toying with.

They walked until they reached two large wooden doors. Then, Rory started to think. _'This is great, I love Logan. I love him, right? This isn't some big mistake I'm going to regret years down, am I? Do I want to spend my life with him? Yes...definitely no. I don't want to be Rory Huntzburger.' _She looked at her mother, with a pained expression.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Rory simply smiled, and handed her mother her bouquet.

"I'm leaving." She took a deep breath, as Lorelai stood there with her mouth open. "I can't marry Logan. Tell them for me. I'll call you." Lorelai nodded, still in awe. Rory picked up the bottom of her dress, and ran away from her mother. She ran out of the church, and into the street.

She went a little slower than she hoped due to the large dress and heels. She slipped her shoes off and kept running. Although she didn't exactly know where she was going, she had some idea.

She hoped his apartment was still in the same place it was the last time she was there. True, it had been a long time, but Rory wasn't going to stop. She ran through the streets of New York. She ran until she came across a large brick building. She opened the door, and ran up the steps. She ran up four flights of stairs. Then, Rory walked through the hall looking for the right apartment number. '_220, 222,224, 226....there it is' _She stopped, then knocked at the door.

A tall man answered. He had brown hair that down to his eyes. His eyes were a deep green. He had on a navy button up shirt and jeans. Rory thought he looked familiar. He was surprised to see her. "Uh, hello?"

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment." She started to walk away, as she thought where else he might have gone.

"Rory?" The same man asked, and she turned around. "It's me." He smiled, but his grin faded. She swore he looked familiar. Then it all clicked. The long hair. The extreme height. The deep green eyes. Masculine voice.

"Dean?" It couldn't be a coincidence. Dean was living in Jess's old apartment. "I didn't know you were lived here." She walked back up to him, then realizing she looked crazy. She was wearing a wedding dress, shoes in her hand, and he hair all tussled.

"I didn't know you were getting married." He shifts uncomfortably. She didn't notice.

"Yeah well," She starts. Then, she remembered why she actually went there. "Do you know what happened to the guy that lived here before?"

"No, but there's still someone living here."

"What does that mean?"

"The guy who lived here. I just moved in with him. Well, not just, it's been a few months." He sighed, knowing what was coming. "You here to see Jess?" He asked, placing his hand on the door.

"Yeah," she furrowed her eyebrows, "how'd you know?"

"Well if your not here for me, which I assume you're not, you'd have to be here for him. Unless, you know, you're somehow friends with a seven year old."

"Huh?"

"Beanie! Daddy's being mean!" A small girl ran up to him, and hugged his legs. She had long brown hair, with a pink bow. She was clad in a bright yellow summer dress and barefoot.

Dean picked her up, and rested her on his arm. "What did he do this time?" Rory just stood there complete shock. She wasn't calling Dean daddy, so he was living with a man and his four year old daughter._ 'Didn't he say something about you looking for Jess here?'_ Rory thought to herself.

"He's making me eat my vegetables." She grimaced, and Dean chuckled.

"That's terrible." He commented, mocking her. "What should we do to punish him?"

"Something to his hair!" She exclaimed. Then she looked over and saw Rory standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Who's she?"

"That's Rory. She's a friend....Why don't you come in?" He stepped away, letting Rory walk into the apartment.

"That's a pretty dress." The little girl pointed out. Rory looked down at herself and smiled.

"Thank you. You're a pretty girl." The younger girl blushed, and hid her face in Dean's shirt.

"Coraline! You need to eat!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. She shook her head, and frowned. As if he could see her, he yelled, "Get in here or you're not going to Mary's sleepover next week!" She shot her head up, Dean put her to the floor, and she sprinted towards the kitchen.

"She's adorable."

"Don't blame me. It's all his fault." Dean pointed to the kitchen, where Coraline was eating her vegetables.

"Who is that?" She's pretty sure she knows, but doesn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." He shook his head, and sat down on the black couch. She just looked at him. "It's Jess." He stated matter of fact. Instead of standing there, she walked into the kitchen, forgetting about the dress that was now dragging on the floor.

She saw an unforgettable sight. Jess was sitting at the counter, across from the zesty seven year old. He was smiling, while picking up a piece of broccoli and making it talk. Although you could clearly see his mouth move, he did make her laugh, and got her to eat the gross greens.

"What do you think? Should the carrot go for hostages?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. The young girl only laughed and nodded her head. He felt a presence in the room, and figured it was Dean for he had not been filled in. "It's almost five. You should get to -" When he looked up, he saw a smiling Rory.

"I already left my wedding, what more do you want?" She joked, taking in the awkward staring she was doing.

"Well...I just...what...you...this is...wow." He finally gets comprehendible words out. All he thought was that he was an idiot.

"Daddy, you're doing that thing again." Coraline started, picking off a piece of her grilled cheese. "You know, that thing where you stumble on your words. It gets annoying after awhile. You might want to fix that." She takes a bite of her sandwich, satisfied with her observation and suggestion. Rory stifled a laugh when she saw Jess's expression.

"Why don't you go to your room?" He picked up the plate, threw away what was left, and washed the dish.

"But-" she was cut off by Jess's stern voice.

"Go." She hopped off the stool, and shuffled into her room. "What happened?" He asked the runaway bride. His tone wasn't truly concerned, but he was trying to be nice.

"I ran away from my wedding." She stated simply, then thought about it a little more. "I ran away. From my wedding. What was I thinking? I ruined everything!" She started pacing, and flailing her arms. "Everything! Do you know how many people were planning on this wedding? What about Logan? He doesn't deserve this! Well, he kind of does, but still."

"Rory-"

"And my grandparents. They were looking forward to this marriage. They had china patterns picked out, and out summer home on Martha's Vineyard. They are going to be so disappointed in me!"

"Ror-"

"And now, I'm standing in my ex-boyfriends' apartment with your seven year old daughter. What the hell is wrong with me?" She was finally done. Jess grabbed her hand, and made her face him.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You made the right choice by running before you made the biggest mistake of your life. It doesn't matter what other people wanted. Your grandparents are going to get over it. Plus, don't Lorelai, Luke, and Lane hate this guy?"

"How'd you-?"

"I talk to Luke. He tells me things." They were both silent for a few minutes. She was unsure what to say. Jess was being so nice to her. Not like she deserved it. Last time they had talked, she was completely rude to him.

_Two years ago...._

_Rory had just walked up a few flights of stairs, up to the apartment Luke had said was Jess's. She knocked on the door, and he opened it. He looked worn out, but happy._

"_Jess, hey." He smiled at her presence. She looked better than in Philadelphia. _

"_What's up, Gilmore?" He used an old nickname, one that sounded odd on his tongue. He invited her in, and absent mindedly gave her a cup of coffee._

"_Oh, you know, just working. And I'm getting married." She felt proud, although after saying that, she thought it sounded like she was rubbing it on his face._

"_That's great. I'm sure the guys a real winner." Rory detected the sarcastic tone in his voice._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_What? I wasn't giving you some hidden message. It means I'm sure the guy is a real winner."_

"_Why are you acting like this?"_

"_Like what? Rory, did you just come here to tell me your life is so great? Did you come here to rub it in my face? I don't deserve that! I don't need you to come here and tell me that you've moved on to somebody else!" Rory placed the mug of coffee on the nearest table, and shook her head.\_

"_Why are you being such a jerk? My life is finally good! I thought you'd be happy! Don't take your crappy life out on me. I'm sorry you didn't end up as great as you thought you would after your book. It's not my fault, so don't turn my good and happy news into something it's not!" She opened the door, and stomped out._

_After she slammed the door, a young girl ran into the living room. She saw Jess standing there, looking angry. "Daddy?"_

Present day.....

"Can I use your phone?" She asked out of the blue.

"Sure. Any particular reason?"

"I need to call my mom. She's probably worried sick." Jess nodded his head, and pointed to the phone on the counter. She picked it up, and dialed her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered. Rory could hear the stress in her tone, and she knew it was her fault. She left her mother to do deal with everyone at the wedding.

"Hey, mom. It's me." Jess mouthed to Rory that he would be with Coraline, and left her to speak with Lorelai.

"Rory? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You are not going to believe where I am, or who I'm with."

"Why not? Are you with Dorothy Parker on the moon?"

"Dorothy Parker's dead, mom."

"Well, maybe she came back to life just to help you with your incredibly bad timing."

"Mom, I'm not on the moon with a currently resurrected Dorothy Parker. I'm in an apartment occupied by Dean, Jess, and Jess's daughter."

"I think I'm losing my hearing. It sounds like you just said you're in a place where Dean and Jess are roommates and Jess has reproduced."

"You're not losing your hearing. It's true. I promise, I will fill you in on everything....once I know everything."

"Okay, I guess. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, could you possibly get some of my stuff. I only have my wedding dress."

"Sure, sure. That way I can see this Dean and Jess thing for myself."

"How did they react?" Lorelai knew who Rory was referring to, and held a calm tone.

"They'll just need some time."

"I think I should go now. Do you need the address?"

"Nah. I can get it from Luke. See you, kid. I love you.

"I love you too." Rory hung up the phone, then noticed Dean standing in the doorway. They both smiled. Things between them were frighteningly awkward. She knew there were no feelings left between them, she was just remembering what happened her Sophomore year.

"Need some clothes?" Rory nodded her head.

"Jess can get you some. Mine would be way to big on you." They both smiled, trying to picture what that would actually look like. "I'll go get him to do that." Dean walked out of the room, leaving Rory standing in the kitchen.

She thought about this living situation. What happened to Coraline's mother? Is Jess married? Does Luke know about her? How did Jess and Dean become roomies? And the biggest question she had on her mind, are Jess and Dean together?

A/N: I hoped you like it. Please review. A review to me is like starting up the show again…or any other show I watch that has been canceled. I don't want to be one of those people that ask for a certain number of reviews before they post a new chapter, but I will do that if provoked. I probably won't though. So just please review. Please?


	2. Setting Things Straight

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its affiliates. However, I do own Coraline. And the plot. Yay!

A/N- I would like to offer thanks to Curley-Q, Kylielink, missyj2, Jeremy Shane, blackcoldworld, and lax_chick for reviewing. I really do appreciate it.

A/N2- Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2- Setting Things Straight**

Rory sat on the couch, with her large cup of coffee. She was wearing Jess's sweats for he had given them to her an hour ago. He had also given her a cup of coffee to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She was currently waiting for him and Dean to finish putting Coraline to sleep.

They hadn't explained much to her. Actually, they didn't tell her anything about the current situation. She still asked the same questions to herself, coming up with the only explainable answer. They had to be a couple. They _had_ to be. Although she was aware that Jess and Dean despised each other in the past, she was sure of the conclusion she came to.

They walked out of her room, and sat across from Rory. They all just stared at each other in an awkward silence. Then, Rory asked the question that had been on her mind since she arrived. "Are you two, like, together?"

"What, no!"

"Absolutely not!"

"How could you even think-?" They both ran through their reactions with disgust and surprised.

"I'm not gay. Even if I was, I wouldn't date _him_." Dean seethed, pointing to Jess. Jess pretended to look hurt.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

"Yes." Rory grinned at their antics. She had never seen them act like this before.

"Well, there's that funky thing that's going on with your hair. And, you talk to yourself in incoherent sentences. I don't dig the crazies."

"My hair? You wouldn't date me because of my hair? Have you looked in the mirror lately? I wouldn't date you even if you owned the largest library in the world. I wouldn't date you even of you got a sex change!" Jess defended himself.

"Alright, I get it. You're not together. So is this like you're messed up version of Three Men and a Baby_?_" Rory questioned. She stifled a giggle, just thinking about that.

"Not really, no. I lived here with Coraline first, then Dean moved in. It's not like the baby just showed up on the doorstep after a one night stand nine months before." Jess tried to justify himself, still recalling Rory's rudeness the last time she had visited. He had a certain_ 'none of your damn business tone'_ when talking about Coraline and Dean.

"Chill, man. She was just asking." Dean tried to calm Jess down, but he knew it wouldn't work. Only the sound of his daughter's voice calmed Jess down.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jess asked. Dean usually went out around 5:00 and came back around 6:30. Jess wasn't aware of where he went, but didn't particularly care.

"I called. They know I'm not coming." Dean defended. "Why don't you just apologize? You will eventually, plus she is a guest in our home."

"Sorry," He apologized to Rory for getting upset at a simple question. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. Sorry for taking it out on you, again." He huffs, and folds his hands neatly across his lap.

"It's alright." She responds, crossing her legs. "She's adorable."

"Thanks." Jess smiled. There was a deadly silence. Nobody spoke, fearful of reactions and responds.

Dean was the first one to speak up. "So," he started, "If you're going to stay here we need to make up the guest room." He looked over at Jess, and saw him nod to himself. "I guess I'll get to it." He rolled his eyes and got off the couch.

Rory and Jess sat there in another uncomfortable silence. They avoided each other's glances, looking anywhere but each other. They both turned their heads when they heard light scampering coming their way.

Coraline was standing in the doorway, wearing her Disney princess pajamas, clutching a worn out stuffed mountain goat. "Daddy?" She asked in a scared voice, searching for her father's comforting words.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He walked up to her, and picked her up. She kept holding on to the goat, but used her open hand to clasp Jess's shirt. She buried her head into chest.

"I had another dream." She said in the same voice as before. He walked over to the couch, and sat down. Rory watched him from her spot with awe. He was so great with her, she couldn't believe it.

"You want to talk about it?" He says, completely concerned. She simply nods her head, but then looks at the curious Rory. Both of the adults know what she is gesturing towards, so Jess adds, "We'll go to your room." He makes his way into the little girl's room. He lays her down on the bed, and sits next to her. He holds one hand, while her other hand grasps the goat closer.

"What happened?" He brushed the hair out of her face.

"I was in this garden. The one grandma made, but bigger. And I picked a sunflower, but then it turned into a thorn rose. It made my hand bleed, but it didn't really hurt. But then, this shadow man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me." She was tearing up, remembering her dream.

"Sweetie, that man is gone. He's never coming back. I promise you." Beat. "You know what else I promise you?"

"To dance around in a hula skirt?" Jess completely ignored her question, used to her silly requests.

"I promise that for tonight, and just tonight, you can sleep in my bed. And tomorrow, we can go to the zoo." Her face instantly lit up. The zoo was one of her most favorite places.

"Really?"

"Really." He picked her up again, and carried her into his room. He playfully threw her on the bed, and told her he'd be a minute. He took a change of clothes from his dresser, and changed in the bathroom.

When he went back into the room, she was under the covers, and staring at him. He quickly smiled, went to the bed, and curled up next to her. She put her arms around his right arm, and squished the mountain goat in between them. She nestled her head into the pillow, and quickly fell to sleep.

Dean had set up the guest room perfectly for Rory, and she had settled in. She was currently sitting on the bed, in Jess's sweats, not tired at all. She kept thinking about the current situation. It confused her to no end, not knowing what was really going on.

When Jess had gone into Coraline's room, Rory decided to eavesdrop. She heard snippets of their conversation. She heard the parts about her dream, and dancing around in a hula skirt, which made her extremely confused. Snooping hadn't been her best idea.

She heard him lift her up, so she quickly moved back into the living room. She watched him as he held her in his arms, carrying her into his room, where she was no doubt going to feel safe. Rory watched Jess with such amazement, and such envious eyes. He had never been so caring before. She had wished she had that when he was in Stars Hollow.

When Dean came out of the guest room, he held the door open, and she made her way into it. It was small, yes, but it made her heart warm. There was one window, so she could see the outer area of another building. There was one twin bed placed next to the wall. One dresser with a mirror hanging above. The room was painted a mango orange. The border was a subtle, yet dark, purple. The ceiling was a very pale pink. Almost unnoticeable. The colors and style of the room made her feel like it was home.

When Coraline had come out of her room scared, and then when Jess took her to her room, she got the feeling she was missing something. When she heard her dream, Rory was sure something bad had happened, but she wasn't going to be told anytime soon.

So, instead of pressing the issue right away, considering how sudden everything was happening, she was going to wait. She knew that eventually, Jess would tell her. She would earn his trust again, and be worthy of it this time.

...the next morning…

Rory woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. She hadn't opened her eyes, but when she did, she was completely befuddled. It was not the extravagant room in a five star hotel she and Logan had booked for their honeymoon, but a small (but wonderful) room. Then, all memories of the day before filled her mind.

She gradually lifted herself from the bed, and walked out into the apartment. She followed the scent of caffeine into the kitchen. Jess was flipping pancakes, Dean was drinking coffee and reading the paper, and Coraline was coloring in a coloring book. It was very picturesque.

All at the same time, Jess turned his head to face her, Dean looked up from the paper, and Coraline glanced Rory's way. She was frightened for a second, feeling as though they were judging her. But, then she soon realized, that was their crazy way of saying 'good morning.'

She nodded to them, and waited for someone to point out the coffee. Jess was the one who redirected her towards the counter by the fridge, where a coffee machine was sitting with a mug next to it. She smiled, pouring herself a cup. Jess finished the pancakes, placing four plates on the table. She sat in a chair in front of a plate, but waited for Jess to sit down.

"Put your coloring book away and eat." He told Coraline. She did as directed automatically, without creating a fuss. Rory watched with amazement. How had the man who never once took orders from anyone, (unless it was food, of course) have a child who does?

Jess sat down, and they all started eating. Not a sound was heard except forks hitting plates. Rory found the silence deathly. She felt as though their usual morning were full of chatter and laughter. She somehow knew her presence made the morning awkward and uncomfortable. So, she decided she would start a conversation.

"So," She started. Dean, Jess, and Coraline all stopped eating and looked up. Rory started to feel subconscious. "What does one do for fun around here?"

"We go to the zoo!" Coraline exclaimed, throwing Rory a wide smile. Dean and Jess both chuckled, and continued eating.

"Really?" Rory inquired, liking how Coraline started to talk to her. Coraline enthusiastically nodded her head.

"We're going today, aren't we daddy?" Jess looked up in the middle of a bite, and saw Rory smirking at him.

He finished chewing, and answered, "That's right."

"Can Rory come?" She gave Jess big eyes, and he instantly accepted her request.

"Why not?" Jess answered, knowing Rory had nowhere else to be. She had come to them, of course.

"Is Bean coming too?" Coraline turned her attention to a silent Dean.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Coraline's smiled flipped into a frown, and stared at him. "I have to work." She still stared. "But, I will do something with you tomorrow." He added, trying to smile. Sometimes the little girl got on his nerves, especially when she always got what she wanted. He thought that happened way too much.

"Okay!" She grinned once again, and continued eating. The room was once again silent, but it was more comfortable. Rory knew that in time, things wouldn't be so vexatious. But, she could only hope.

A/N- Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Love it? Oh, I said that already, didn't I? Please, tell me what you think. Flames are encouraged, as well has loving comments. They are much appreciated.


	3. Trip To The Zoo

Jess, Coraline, and Rory slowly made their way to the local zoo. The whole ride there, Coraline sang her lungs out. She went from Hannah Montana's Best of Both Worlds to Blondie's One Way or Another. Jess groaned in his mind, not wanting to upset his daughter. Rory just grinned, and joined in once Coraline started singing road trip songs. They were halfway through 99 Bottles of Juice on the Wall when Jess announced they had arrived.

Once inside, Coraline immediately exclaimed she wanted to see the mountain goats. Jess had to explain to her that they would get there eventually, but she had to brace herself.

"Many animals come before the mountain goat." When noticing the determined look on his face, Coraline soon gave up on the whining, and held his hand.

They passed the monkey cage and Coraline said, "These monkeys act like Bean sometimes." Rory thought Coraline was being just joking like Jess would do. Really, she was referring to all the times Dean had done something odd. Whether it is leaving wrappers all over the place, or answering the door with a halfway shaved face and a towel. Jess nodded in agreement, and continued walking past the monkeys.

After ten minutes of walking past the zoo animals, the finally found themselves looking at mountain goats. "Goliath wouldn't like it here. He doesn't like other goats." Coraline stated, observing the goats behavior.

"Goliath?" Rory inquired, never had she heard of Goliath.

"My goat." Rory scrunched her face, and cocked her head. Coraline saw Rory's perplexed expression, and decided to make her understand. "He's my stuffed animal." Rory finally understood, and she nodded her head. Jess smirked; he had gotten the mountain goat stuffed animal only because he wanted it to be different. No teddy bears for any daughter of his.

They watched the goats for a long period of time, just staring. None of them actually said a word to each other. Not until they had seen something that was not appropriate for a girl of Coraline's age. Jess covered her eyes when the goats decided that was the time to fornicate. Coraline tried to swat Jess's hand away, and for a few seconds she was successful. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with innocence. "What are they doing?" Jess recovered her eyes, and turned her body so that she couldn't see the goats after he took away his hand. He grabbed her hand, and started walking away. Rory took the hint, and walked away with them. So much for a children's zoo.

"Daddy, what were they doing?" She kept asking, intrigued by the goats.

Jess simply replied by saying, "They were getting to know each other better. You know? Like you and Peter talk to each other, this is how goats learn things about their friends." Luckily, for him, she bought that. Rory tried to stifle a laugh. She had never seen Jess so uncomfortable in her time of knowing him.

They passed other animals like lions, and tigers, and bears. (Oh my!) When the lion growled at Jess, Coraline was sent into a fit of giggles. Jess replied by scowling back, and that started the fight between man and beast. The beast won when it pounced so close to Jess, he flinched, and cowered away.

Coraline bounced up and down when they were at the souvenir shop. "I want everything!" She exuberantly ran through the shop, and picked up everything in sight. Jess hesitantly followed her inside, and Rory was trying to hold back her laughter. She picked up a stuffed animal Moose. He was a light brown, but his antlers were darker. His hooves were even darker, almost black. His eyes are big and droopy, making him look sad. She felt for him.

"Pick one." Rory heard Jess say. She looked over at them, and saw Coraline with a surplus of stuffed animals. She pouted, but Jess did not give in. She put back most of the toys, but kept two of them in her hands.

"Can I have two?" She looked up at him with large, innocent green eyes, and Jess almost looked like he would give in. He took in a deep breath.

"No. Pick one." Coraline looked down at the two animals- one was a hedgehog and the other was a Fennec Fox. She contemplated each one, and even tried eanie-meanie-minie-mo on them. While she was having trouble deciding, Jess could not help but notice Rory's attention was directed to a moose. He smirked, and whispered in her ear, "Looks like Coraline's not the only one attached." She looked up at him, and made the moose look at him too.

"He's just too darn cute." She suddenly felt like a kid again, as if she was begging her mom for a new toy. Only her mom was not there, and she did not have to beg. "I'm getting him." She decided, and walked up to the cashier. Before she had a chance to get out her wallet, Jess handed the cashier the money.

"Daddy, I've decided to get the hedgehog." She scampered on over to them, and placed the stuffed animal on the counter.

"That's great, sweetie. What did you name him?" He bought the stuffed animals, and handed them to the right girl.

"Sonic." She declared, referring to her Sonic the Hedgehog video game. Jess bought it for her so that she would have something to do while he and Dean were working.

"That's genius." He smiled, and held her hand. She held tightly onto the animal, but also grasped her father's hand.

"What did you name your moose, Rory?" She asked as they reached the car. Rory looked down at the wide-eyed moose.

"I don't know. Why don't you name him?" She had a feeling Coraline was good with names. She named Goliath and Sonic by herself, and assumed she had named more than just that.

"Daddy, what do you think?" Both girls turned their attention to the silent driver. He glanced over at them, and Rory made the moose face Jess.

"Squat." He turned his attention back to the road, ignoring the confused looks from Coraline and Rory.

"Excuse me? You want to name my moose Squat?" Rory incredulously looked at him, but he did not notice. Jess shrugged, thinking that the name he came up with was perfectly fine. Sure, it made no sense, but since when do Gilmore's make sense?

"Yes. Plus, it's much more original than Bullwinkle." He regretted saying that, knowing Rory, she'd think that name was fantastic. Rory stared at the moose for a few seconds before deciding what to call him.

"Fine. I'll name him Squat." Jess smirked, but did not say anything. Even though his facial expressions were hard to read, Rory knew what he was thinking. She knew that he thought she was back. Rory was back to who she was when he first thought he loved her. She was the _real_ Rory. Jess could not wait to get Rory Gilmore back.

A/N: All right, its short I know, and it has been awhile since I have updated. I have really tried to work on this, I even wrote the first part in math class. Reviews would be much appreciated. I'm going to try to write two chapters before I post the next one, so updates might be a little but longer. Sorry, anyway, happy Memorial Day!


	4. Monoperation

A/N: So sorry it took me a long time to update, I suck. Really, I've just been too lazy to write, even though I've been staring at my computer screen for most of summer break. Anyway, I wanted to get this out before the 4th of July, so I did what I wanted to do! Yes!

Thanks to: Curley-Q, Maiqu, frequentlydazzledbylit, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, kylielink for the great reviews!

Dedication: Elise, just because she yells at me for not writing as much as I should.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Or Juicy Juice, Monopoly, Yahtzee, Operation, or anything else I might have mentioned. I do, however, own Coraline.

……

Jess, Rory, and Coraline arrived home later that day. Coraline had run to the kitchen as soon as she got home. She pulled out a Juicy Juice from the refrigerator, and stuck the straw in the small hole. She took the straw back out, and threw it away.

Rory watched as she did that, and was amazed at how unique the little girl was. She had her own personality, and did not care what anybody thought. Coraline noticed that Rory was looking at her, and asked, "What?"

"What did you just do there?" Coraline sipped her juice from the hole, and then put it down on the counter.

"Daddy showed me that it's the best way to drink the juice. It tastes better this way; he says that he's the only person that knows why." She sadly smiled, and took another sip. Rory looked at her curiously. Jess sure had a way with Coraline.

Jess walked into the room as if he could read Rory's mind. "I put Squat and Sonic in their designated rooms. I hope it keeps you both happy at night." Rory smirked, understanding what it meant. Coraline didn't, so she just smiled like she did.

"I was showing Rory your super cool way of drinking Juicy Juice!" She dramatically declared, chugging down the rest of the grape juice.

"I don't know. I kind of like drinking from the straw." Jess and Coraline both shook their heads while Rory smirked.

"You _have_ to try it. It's amazing!" Coraline ran to the fridge, and grabbed another Juicy Juice. She went back to Rory, and shoved the box into Rory's hands. She did what she saw Coraline do minutes before, and took a sip. She nodded her head, and put the juice box on the counter. She considered being stubborn, but then she looked at Jess's face, and it was one not to be messed with. It wasn't angry, or happy, it was the look of a father that was trying his hardest to entertain his seven year old daughter. If Rory contradicted it, he might see his daughters defeat as his failure. Rory certainly didn't want that.

"You're right. This is so much better than with a straw!" Coraline clapped her hands in pleasure, while Jess simply smirked. Rory and Coraline quickly finished drinking their juices, and threw away the boxes. Coraline rushed into her room, while Jess silently went to go sit in the living room. Rory cocked her head to the side, and followed Jess.

Jess cleared off the coffee table, and sat down on the couch. Rory, still completely puzzled, sat in the chair adjacent from the couch. Coraline came bouncy into the room with a board game under her arm. She placed it down on the table, and Jess and she took a few minutes to set it up. Rory had never heard of that game before, but it did sound made up. It was called "Monoperation." She cocked and eyebrow, and stared at Jess.

He soon felt a gaze upon him, and looked up to see a slightly amused and confused brunette staring him down. "It's a cross between Monopoly and Operation."

"I see. So, how do you play?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. You play Monopoly the same way you usually would, except before you can buy anything, you have to try to take something out of the Operation guy's body. If you don't do it, you can either try again next turn, or pay double. If you get it out of him, you get whatever you were going to buy."

"It's so fun! Daddy never buys anything, he's terrible at getting the wish bone, and it's the only body part he'll try to get. I win every time!" Coraline exclaimed, while placing each body part in its rightful place.

"Oh good, I didn't miss it." Dean announced as he walked into the apartment. He placed his coat on the hook, and sat on the couch next to Jess.

"Miss what?" Rory asked, moving to the edge of her chair.

"Game night." After earning a cocked eyebrow, Dean added, "It's every Saturday night. When we are all here. It usually only happens once a week, which is Saturday night. Tonight." Rory grinned to herself, and let them play the game without commentary about how "the American dream" game night was.

After several minutes, the phone started ringing, and Jess got up to answer it. "Hello."

"Wow, two syllables, such a step up. My, how you've grown." Jess sighed.

"Hey, Lorelai. Just a quick question. If you don't have caller I.D., how'd you get this number?"

"Star sixty-nine. " She said matter-of-factly. "Now, are you holding my daughter for some large amount of ransom I could never be able to pay, or can I talk to her?" Jess dropped the phone in Rory's lap, went back to where he was previously sitting, and resumed his turn in Monoperation.

"Hello?" Rory got up, and walked into the kitchen.

"So, when am I aloud to bring your stuff? Because I'm ready, but I need to know when someone will be home."

"I would hate for you to drive at night. Who knows how many people would kidnap you for their personal pleasures?" Rory said in a fake frightened tone. Lorelai was always terrified at the idea of someone kidnapping her, and she was aware that New York was a very dangerous city.

"YAHTZEE!" Jess yelled, earning looks from Dean and Coraline. Rory skidded into the living room, and moved the phone away from her mouth.

"You never said anything about Yahtzee. Did you add a game without me?"

"Yahtzee is a term used in excitement or pleasure. I got the wishbone!" He childishly clapped his hands, and grinned like a fool.

"What was that? Did Jess throw some dice, or is he getting lucky? If it's the ladder, I'm so sorry kid, but it's kind of sick to be in the next room talking to your _mother." _

"He got the wishbone." She nonchalantly responded.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's not important" She quickly averted the question, not wanting to explain what was going on. It was too surreal to jinx.

"Alright then. When should I come?"

"Hold on." She moved the phone away again. "Hey, can my mom bring my stuff tomorrow. I can't wear these sweats forever." Jess just nodded, not really paying attention. He threw his hands up, and tossed the fake money at a smirking Dean.

"Tomorrow's fine. You sure you know how to get here?"

"Yes. Luke has given me minute-by-minute directions. By the time I leave, I will know the way to Jess's apartment better than the way to my parent's house. Which is not only weird, but extremely creepy."

"Okay. See you tomorrow! I love you." Rory hung up the phone, and glanced over at the laughing figures. They all seemed so happy, and she wasn't sure if she belonged there. Dean noticed that Rory stopped talking to her mom.

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah. She'll probably be here at twelve."

"Well, we usually go to Sadie's at one-thirty, so that works."

"Who's Sadie?"

"She's a friend. She lives a few apartments down from us. She's got a seven year old, too. Jess cooks for them, and I do household chores while Coraline plays with Tess, Sadie's daughter."

"I look forward to meeting her." Right then, Rory knew she had a lot to learn about their lives. She didn't know anything about what they do or where they go. She didn't even know how they ended up living together, or who Coraline's mother was. Rory's reporter instincts kicked in, and she instantly wanted to know more. All she wanted was to be a part of their lives, again, without screwing things up.

A/N: I hope you all like it, really, I do. I have tried to make this a good chapter! Please review, even it is just to say "good" or "terrible." Happy 4th of July to everyone!


	5. Secrets Are No Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Brews Brothers. I own the plot, Coraline, and Sadie.

Thanks to: Curley-Q, too lazy to login, Maiqu, frequentlydazzledbylit, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, PiratelfDair, kylielink for reviewing!

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter. It wasn't as long a wait as last time, but long enough. There is something really important in this chapter, try not to skip over it, but it will come up later. So, if you do skip it, it's really no big deal, you just might be a little confused.

Dedicated to: Elise for helping me with writing this, and promising to continue this story if I die before I can finish it. Also, Dan for helping me with the end of this.

...…Chapter 5…….

Rory woke up the next morning to brightness. She covered her eyes with a pillow, but then decided she had to get up sometime. She got out of bed, and walked into the hallway. She still wore the same sweats, which were starting to get a tad smelly. Unfortunately, for her, it was the only smell around. She curiously walked over to the kitchen, but saw no one. The apartment was filled with a deadly silence, and an empty void.

"You're up early." Rory jumped at the sound of Jess's voice. She turned around to see his smug smirk, and lightly hit his arm.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry. It's only nine, what are you doing up?"

"Nine on a Sunday? Wow, my sleeping pattern is way off." Beat. "I need coffee."

"Don't look at me. Go out and find some for yourself." Rory raised her eyebrows while Jess sighed. "There's a place called Brews Brothers. Best coffee in town."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't judge the taste by the name. It's actually very good."

"Is there any other place that's great?"

"Look, the only person that can make coffee like Luke is me. And I'm not making any." Rory huffed and sighed.

"I don't have any money." She looked at him with her big, blue, puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes, but dug his hands deep into his pocket, and pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

"When you get there, find Jo. Tell Jo that I sent you, looking for two coffees. You'll get some free muffins."

"I don't mean to press my luck, but…." Jess looked her up and down, noticing that his old sweats were starting to look, well, old.

"I think I have some clothes that might fit you better." He went into his bedroom, and pulled a box out from under the bed. Jess hesitated to open it. He stared at it for a minute, before he took a deep breath and opened the box. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and a tank top. He walked back to Rory, and handed her the clothes. She looked at them, uncertain about where they came from.

"Just put on the damn clothes." Rory was startled by his tone. It was demanding and worn. She rushed into her room, changed, and came back out in a few minutes. She heard the running of the shower, and assumed Jess or Dean was taking an early shower. Jess wasn't there, but money was on the table by the door. She noticed there was a note, and read it. '_I figured you wouldn't take my word for it and go to every coffee place within state limits, so here's extra money. Good luck.' _

Rory took the money, and left the apartment. She figured she would walk around and find good coffee on foot. Anything was worth doing for a good cup of coffee.

From the kitchen, Jess watched Rory leave. He turned his head, and watched as coffee dripped into the pot. He smirked and waited for his perfect cup of coffee. When it was done, the apartment smelled of cocoa beans and Dean was immediately awoken. He got out of bed and shuffled into the shower.

While Jess basked in his flawless coffee, the doorbell rang. He got up off the couch and answered the door. He saw Lorelai holding a pink duffel bag by her side. She smiled and let herself in.

"Sure, come on in." He swung the door closed, and picked up his coffee cup. He held it close to his chest, and gripped it for life. He swooshed the brown liquid around, and watched it splash against the sides of the mug.

"Ach-em." Jess looked up to see Lorelai standing in middle of his apartment with a smug smirk and worried smile. It was a look only Lorelai could pull off.

"Oh, right, you can put that bag in Rory's room. It's over there." He pointed to the room Rory had slept in the past two nights. Lorelai stood still, her hand on her hip. "Do you need some directions?"

"No, no, I got it." She tentatively went into the room, and put the bag in there. She walked back out, and saw Jess sitting on the couch. He was still staring into the coffee and Lorelai wondered if something was wrong with him. She sat in the chair across from Jess and observed him.

"You're here earlier than we expected."

"I got an early start." Jess raised an eyebrow. A Gilmore getting an early start? "I left at eight. It's a shorter drive than I thought. I figured Rory would be here." Jess nodded, and averted his eyes.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. The last time they had spoken to each other was when she and Luke got married. They hadn't said much, and that was seven years ago. "Where's Rory?" Lorelai finally asked, forgetting that she came to see her daughter.

"She went out to find some coffee. I told her where to go, but she's probably checking out every other coffee shop she can find." He took a sip of his own coffee, then swooshed it around some more.

"You worked for Luke for two years. Your coffee is just as good, why couldn't she just drink yours?"

"I didn't make it until after she left." Lorelai looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "I needed some quiet. These last few days have been overwhelming."

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you are living with Dean. _And _that you have a daughter. How did that happen?"

"When a girl and a guy feel that they're-"

"I know _how _it happened, I meant like, how?" Lorelai tried to make the word have two different meanings, but wasn't sure she had pulled it off. She could tell her was trying to put off talking about it.

Jess had thought about telling Lorelai something he hadn't told anyone. He had to tell someone, _anyone._ She would respect the secret. But, he couldn't ask her to lie to Rory. It was not fair. She might have been the most trusting person he had ever known. "Can I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone. Something you can never tell anyone. Not Rory or Dean or Luke."

Lorelai took a deep breath. Did Jess really trust her with a secret? Could she keep it from Rory? She told her daughter everything, but what if the secret would hurt her? Lorelai's curiosity was getting the better of her. "You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone." Jess looked up at her, uncertainty written over his face. "Cross my heart."

Jess deeply inhaled, folded his hands, and look down at them. "When I ran into Dean a couple months ago, I felt bad for him. Coraline did too, although she just thought he looked terrible. We spotted him trying to shoplift a pack of gummy bears. I thought he might need a place to stay, you know?" Jess stopped and looked over at Lorelai. She nodded her head, signally him to keep going.

"Actually, Coraline asked me if he could stay with us. I invited him, we had the room and it took a load off my back, too. He hesitantly agreed to stay with us. I could tell we were over our juvenile hatred of each other. Plus, I had gotten a little taller, so he wasn't as intimidating as before. His first night here, he asked me who Coraline's mother is. I didn't know what to say. I know who she is, but telling him would just break his heart. We would be back to our days back in high school, and I was over all of it. I said her name is Anna. I lied. Her real name is Lindsay." Jess paused again, and looked at Lorelai's wide eyes.

"There are many Lindsay's in the world." Sighing, Jess shook his head.

"Not many of them were once married to Dean. At least, I hope not." Lorelai's jaw was on the floor. She had thought the secret would be something small like he was in love with Dean. _That _she could have handled. The sound of water running turned off, and the bathroom door opened. Dean walked out in a towel, and headed towards toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge, but noticed someone staring at him. Lorelai raised an eyebrow, while Jess shook his head.

"We've talked about this. If you're going to walk around half naked, you need to have some pants on. That towel is not a pants substitute." Dean raised his hands in defeat, and shuffled back into his room.

"Alright, back to this whole Lindsay thing-" Lorelai stopped when Jess shushed her. "What?"

"I hear something. Rory's back."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I've lived here for six years; I know those noises by heart. It's either Rory's back, or the neighbors have a vermin problem. They haven't had a vermin problem since they lined the walls with mouse traps. The mice are scared of that apartment." Just then, the door opened and Rory walked in carrying coffee and a bag of muffins.

"Mom!" Rory dropped the bag on the ground and hugged her mother. She was ecstatic to see her mother. Someone that didn't live in that apartment. "I'm so glad to see you!" While Rory and Lorelai were having their reunion, Jess picked up the muffins off the floor, and sniffed them.

"Did you get blueberry? Because they make excellent blueberry muffins, and if Jo didn't give them to you, she owes five bucks." Rory and Lorelai stopped hugging after Jess ruined the moment.

"Funny thing, Jo being a girl."

"Jo is short for Joanne. That's not that funny."

"Okay, but for her, it was. I was looking for a man. A man that looked like he could be a friend of yours. I asked four guys if they were Jo while she just watched me squirm under their suggesting comments. Apparently, I made her day. How girls are you friends with? Gosh." She grabbed a muffin from his hands, and took a bite from it. Jess chuckled a little before nodding his head.

"I probably should have told you that." Lorelai suddenly felt like there was a giant elephant on her back. She should tell Rory, she _has _to tell Rory. But, she promised.

"You think. And yes, I got blueberry muffins because she felt bad about one of the comments a guy made."

"Who was he, and what'd he say?" Odds were that Jess knew who the man was.

"He said his name is handsome Rob. And I'd rather not say." Her cheeks became tomato red, and Jess knew not to ask any more questions.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure I can get handsome Rob to apologize for it." Both women looked at him as if he was once again a rebellious seventeen year old. "I will talk to him. Nothing ever gets solved in fist fights. They are a waste of time, I do not need the trouble."

"Is that what they taught you in anger management?"

"It wasn't word for word."

……..

A/N: Give me some great lesbian sex. And by lesbian sex I mean reviews!Pretty please? I'm going to try very hard to get the next chapter posted. It will be up before Monday. If not, you all can shun me or something else that's bad.


	6. Sadie, Sadie, Rambling Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or anything else I might have mentioned.

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I know I promised this chapter to be up four days ago, but I couldn't write it. I'm not sure if I like it, but I need to post something or else I'm expecting all my subscribers to be standing outside my door with torches and pitchforks. I certainly don't want that to happen. Some of your responses to Lindsay being Coraline's mother were kind of funny.

Thanks to: Brucaslover14,(who commented twice)kylielink, PiratelfDair, Maiqu, Curley-Q, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing. It means the world to me.

…..Chapter Six……

"Hey, why do you have coffee in your hand?" Rory pointed at Jess.

"I made some." He nonchalantly said, taking a sip.

"But, I went-"

"Lorelai, you want to meet Coraline? I'm sure she'd love you." Jess didn't want to make a big production of wanting some quiet.

"Sure, I'd love to." Jess called for Coraline. She came shuffling into the room wearing her Tweedy Bird pajamas and holding Goliath. Her hair was still ruffled up, and she rubbed her eyes. She hopped up on Jess's lap and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, hello there. I'm Lorelai."

"Wow. You look just like Rory, except old." Lorelai's jaw hit the floor and Jess just snickered.

"Coraline, that's not very nice. While Rory is very pretty, and you like her very much, don't call someone old. It's rude. Now apologize." After Jess gave his short speech, Coraline apologized, and they switched topics.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal. And today you're eating the fruit I give you without complaining." Coraline groaned, and shook her head. Lorelai and Rory smiled. She was just like Jess, but so different. "Okay, but if child services finds out, I'm in big trouble."

"Will you get put in the slammer?" She looked up at him, and made her eyes large. Jess could see every detail in the green.

"Maybe. But, they will take you away." She gasped, hopped off his lap, and skipped into the kitchen. A minute later, she came bouncing into the room, apple in her mouth.

"Much better, thank you." Coraline grinned, ran back into the kitchen to throw away her finished apple, and then ran into her room.

"So, why'd you make the coffee?" Rory asked, remembering why she had left the apartment in the first place.

"I wanted some." He casually answered back. Jess wanted some alone time. He had just gotten used to Dean being there, but now he has Rory. It used to be his, Lindsay and Coraline's apartment. It was their home, and it was quiet- the way he wanted it. After what happened to Lindsay, it was just him and Coraline. Then, the silence with deathly, but after awhile he got used to it. He _enjoyed _it. Now, with Dean and Rory, the apartment was full, busy, and it seemed louder than it was. Everything was magnified so he could here almost everything. The sipping of coffee, the chewing of a muffin, a knife going through a steak. He couldn't bear it, he _needed _the quiet back. He yearned for it as if he was a child who lost his blanket.

Rory let it go. The tone in his voice was strained, and tired. She figured he just wanted her away for a while. It did make her wonder, just like everything else, but she knew she would find out in time. He'd tell her everything, eventually.

….later that day….

Lorelai stayed for another hour, but she had to back to Stars Hollow. So, she left, and Jess prepared for their visit to Sadie and Tess. He baked some double chocolate chunk brownies, and covered them in saran wrap. He called for Dean- who was doing crosswords in his room- and Coraline- who was organizing her shoes by color and style. Coraline came bouncing in while Dean took his time. It was the usual Sunday morning, except one thing- Rory.

They walked down the hallway to 220B. Jess knocked on the door, and it immediately swung open. A short woman with long black hair and many freckles opened the door with a wide grin. She wore a plaid shirt and jeans. Sadie let them in, and noticed Rory.

"Who are you?" Jess gave her a look, one that said the tone of her voice was rude.

"I'm-"

"Did that sound rude? I didn't mean it to sound rude. It's just that I've never met you before and I have to know who's in my house and hanging around my daughter.

"It's-"

"I wouldn't want some child molesting creep trying to get to her." She realized what she might have implied, and her green eyes widened. "Not that you look like a child molester. But, how can you tell who is and isn't. A pretty, twenty-year-old girl with many friends and top of her class could be one just as a fifty-year-old man who lives alone and gives candy out to children could be one. You're not a child molester, are you?"

"No?" Rory questioned Sadie's sanity. She seemed like Lorelai, but more stressed. She figured Sadie could easily snap, and she didn't want her to.

"You don't sound so sure."

"She does not rape children." Jess interjected and sighed. Sadie was a handful, but a nice handful. A caring handful. A funny handful.

"Well, how long have you known her?"

"Since I was sixteen." Jess replied.

"Fifteen for me." Dean added.

"Two days!" Coraline exclaimed. They all looked at her and laughed. Rory felt uncomfortable being questioned on whether or not she wanted to have sexual intercourse with children.

"I promise you, I am not a child molester." Rory tried to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"That's a good idea. Look, I brought brownies. And Dean, he's ready for some hard labor." Dean held up his toolbox, and smiled.

"The bathroom sink is freaking out. It's not too happy about all the toothpaste that spilled down the drain, and wants to squirt it back up." Dean walked away. Sadie kneeled down to Coraline's height, and ruffled her hair. "Tess is in her room." Coraline sprinted into Tess's room.

Sadie, Jess, and Rory shuffled into the kitchen. Jess immediately went to the fridge, and started picking out the contents of it. "You barely have anything in here. What am I supposed to make with a loaf of bread, yogurt, and three-day old take-out?" Sadie and Rory sat down at the table.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Sadie turned her attention to Rory, and smiled. "So, what's your name? I cut you off with my terrible rant."

"Rory. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and Sadie shook it.

"Sadie."

"Yeah, I figured." Sadie looked over at Jess who was searching the cupboards for ingredients for a meal he could possibly cook up. She thought he was so elegant, so _beautiful. _She badly wanted him to stop, so that she could inspect every part of his face. Every curve, every mark, every wonderful mistake.

Rory noticed the look, and cocked her head. Sadie had it bad for Jess. _Real _bad. She felt bad, she was the ex-girlfriend coming back to "take back her man." Rory wasn't sure what she wanted, but she somehow knew Jess would be it. Maybe that's why she didn't get married. Why she ran to Jess's apartment. Maybe that's why she felt anger surge through her body when Sadie gave that look.

"So, Sadie, where's your husband? I'd love to meet him." Jess stopped and sighed. I should have told her, he thought.

"I'm not sure."

"He left?"

"For war. Dan went to Iraq back in '07. After a few months, he went MIA, presumed dead. We buried an empty casket and he has a headstone at the memorial cemetery. I don't believe he died when they say he did, but he probably is now." Rory felt terrible while Sadie tried to explain what happened. She wanted to cry. She was angry when a woman went through _that _like Jess. Sadie deserved Jess more than she.

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked."

"I'm fine. It's been seven years; he went missing before Tess was born. I'm doing better. Jess deserves a lot of thanks for that." At the sound of his name, Jess looked up and smiled.

"I don't know about that." He tried to sound modest, but he knew he was the reason.

"I do. When I first moved in with Tess, he came over and helped me move in, even when he had a two year old to take care of. His wife was so kind to let him come over so much. He helped make Tess comfortable here, and acts like her father sometimes. He helps around here so much, not to mention the fact that he comes here and feeds us." Her and Rory laughed as Jess placed a piece of pizza on a slice of bread. He shook his head.

"If that's what you call putting turkey between two slices of bread. It's not that hard, maybe you should try it."

"I know you were able to teach that wife of yours, but I'm not a good studier. It's something you and I have in common." Jess shook it head and chuckled. _That wife of yours._ The words rang through Rory's head. Was Jess married? Did she live in that apartment? Was she just gone for the weekend? Why didn't Jess mention her?

"I never asked, how do you know Jess and Dean?"

"Dean was my first boyfriend back in high school. And then Jess moved to Stars Hollow. He's Luke's nephew, so I _have _to know him. Plus, we dated."

"That turned out well." Jess muttered. He placed individual pieces of lays chips on top of the pizza slice.

"Why would you have to know him?"

"My mom is married to Luke. Jess is Luke's nephew. We wouldn't have sooner or later. If it had been later, things might have been different."

"Wow, that sounds really tragic. What happened between you two?" Sadie wanted to know more about Jess's old life. He hadn't spoken much of it, just that he was kicked out his home in New York and was sent to live with his uncle.

"He stole me away from Dean. We dated, he left. He came back, told me he _loved _me. Left. Came back, asked me to come away with him, I said no. He left again. We didn't see each other for two years, and when we did, things were messed up. Not for Jess, he had written a book and his life was figured out. I dropped out of college, lived with my grandparents, and dated Logan. Jess snapped me out of whatever wonderland I was in, and yelled at me."

"Jess yelled?" Sadie's voice squeaked, and she looked at Rory in disbelief.

"You've never heard him yell?" Rory heard him shout, a lot. More than she would have lived.

"Never. Well, except when he dropped the couch on his toe when he was trying to move it."

"You really did go to anger management, didn't you?" Rory thought he was just kidding before, he hadn't been. He had a short temper, but didn't want it to control him.

"Yes, yes I did. It was part of the whole 'you can count on me, now' speech." Rory remembered that night. She had been terrified of being happy with him. She thought he would just disappoint her again, the same he had when he left without a word.

"How did you end here?"

"I live in New York, and I knew where he lived when I needed to know. It was helpful to know when I ran away from my wedding. It would have been very embarrassing if I had gotten lost."

"Yeah, because running down the streets of New York in your wedding dress wouldn't have been embarrassing enough." Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, that's very mature."

"Alright, foods done." He placed each sandwich on a plate, and lay them out across the counter. Sadie called Tess, Coraline, and Dean into the kitchen. They all came rushing in, but cringed when they saw what was awaiting them. A slice of pizza covered in chips between two pieces of bread.

"What is this?" Dean was afraid to take a bite, but Coraline and Tess dug in.

"Leftovers sandwich."

"Hey, Sadie?" Dean looked over at her. She knew what was coming.

"Yeah?"

"Get better leftovers."

A/N: So, what did you think? Do you like Sadie? I kind of love her. Please, tell me what you think. If you do, and give me good criticism, I might feel compelled to read and review any one of your stories. Think about that when you click the green button.


	7. Conversations With Mad People

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or its characters. Or Ghost Busters. I, however, own Coraline.

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry. It took me forever to get this out. I have no excuse. I just couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter. And, what's worse, I'm not going to be able to complete my goal. I wanted to finish this story before school starts. The first day is in nine days. I really suck.

Special thanks to : Mallikad, Jeremy Shane, Curley-Q, Kylielink, frequentlydazzledbylit, Vera Cobb, Brucaslover14, and Maiqu for reviewing. I loved your feedback on Sadie!

P.S. This chapter has some major swearing in it, because, well because Logan is Logan especially when he's drunk. So, that's just a warning.

……Chapter 7…….

Jess, Dean, Coraline, and Rory went back to their apartment. They spent the afternoon watching movies that were suitable for Coraline's age.

Jess noticed that Rory's cell phone kept vibrating, as if someone was calling, but she didn't answer. He noted how many times the vibrating stopped and started again, and found a pattern. It would vibrate for twenty-seven seconds, then stop. There would be a one minute and seventeen second gap, then the vibrating would start. Of course, after awhile, he could _feel _the vibrating, and he got annoyed. "Would you just answer that already?" He whispered.

"I can't." Rory replied, leaning over when she answered. Jess leaned over too.

"Why not? Will it self destruct if you do?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Rory, c'mon. Answer the phone."

"No." She insisted, as the phone started to shake again. Jess grabbed the phone out of her hand (but not without a tug-of-war with Rory), and flipped it open.

"Hello?" There was only silence on the other side, and it got Jess confused. "If you're looking for Rory, she's here."

"Can I talk to her?" Even though he only heard it once, Jess recognized the voice, and sighed. He shouldn't have answered.

"Yeah, hold on." With a sympathetic face, he handed the phone to Rory. She reluctantly took it, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"You think James Dean's going to be able to take care of you like I could have?" Logan asked in a shaky breath. Rory couldn't tell if he was drunk or upset. They always went hand in hand with him, so probably both.

"He's not…that's not why… it's not like that." Rory stumbled on her words. She had been planning what she was going to say to Logan when she had the chance, but nothing she came up with was good enough. Everything she wanted to say sounded like an excuse, not a reason.

"Oh, yeah? You mean you didn't leave me at the altar and run straight to your ex-boyfriend's place?" He spat. Now, Rory was sure that Logan was drunk.

"No, I did, but -"

"But, what?! What could you possibly say to explain this to me? I can't believe you fucking ran to _him. _I know what happened between you two!" Rory got up off the couch, and quickly sprinted into "her" room.

"How do you know what happened?" She knew he mother never told him, and Rory was positive she never told him anything.

"You keep those very specific journals, Rory. I read every page. I know _everything._ I cannot believe you! You fucking ran away from to an ass that treated you like shit!"

"He's different now! He's responsible and dependable and not a cheater and father, for Pete's sake! And what are you doing reading my journals? I am not regretting leaving you know!" Those words stung in her mouth. She couldn't believe she actually said them.

"I'm glad you left. This way I won't have to be objected to you and your slutty, insane mind! I'm glad I didn't marry you, you bitch!" With those last words, Logan hung up. Rory sighed, and sat on the bed. She fell back, and covered her face with a pillow.

Rory heard a knock at the door, and she replied with a muffled "come in."

"Hey, what's up?" There was another muffle, but Dean couldn't figure out what she was saying. He took the pillow off her face, and she huffed. "What was that about?"

"_That _was Logan. Ugh! Can't believe him!" She sat up, and Dean also sat on the bed. "He read my journals. All of the ones from high school. He probably knows about you, too. He has the nerve to call me, drunk, yelling at me, and judging Jess!"

"Well, he kind of has that right." Rory looked over at Dean, eyebrows raised. "Rory, you left him at the altar. You _left _him. He has the right to yell. When Lindsay found out about us, I let her yell at me. I deserved it."

"So, you're saying that I deserve to be called a slutty bitch?"

"No, no, that's not what I was saying. You're not a bitch." He smirked as Rory hit him with a pillow. "Hey!" They both laughed for a moment, but quieted down.

A though came to Rory's mind. She remembered Sadie talk about Jess's wife, so she figured she would ask Dean about it. He would have to know. "Do you know about Jess's wife, Coraline's mom?"

Dean looked over at Rory, frowning. "Not that much. Her name is Anna. She and Jess were married for about four years. She died when Coraline was two."

"Oh my gosh. That's so sad. Is he alright?"

"He's fine, just doesn't talk about her. I haven't seen any pictures of her, so she could be anybody."

"Oh. Oh, no." Something dawned on Rory, and she stood up.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Am I wearing her clothes? Because Jess just gave them to me, and they're girl clothes, and oh god." She opened the door, and walked into the living room where Coraline was asleep and Jess was watching _Ghost Busters. _"Did you give me your dead wife's clothes?"

Jess turned around, shock written all over his face. Dean sheepishly walked out of Rory's room, and when Jess looked at him, he just shrugged. "Uh?" Jess wasn't sure how to answer the question. What would she do if he said yes?

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Okay, let's not swear in front of the child." Rory's face was stern, and Jess was almost sure that was the look she talked about way back when they were in high school and she was visiting him in New York, after he broke her arm.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with you? Do you know how morbid that is?"

"You wanted clean clothes!"

"Don't you blame your creepiness on me. I did not ask you for your deceased wife's shirt and jeans. I could have worn another pair of sweats. Gosh."

"Are you done now?"

"Yes."

A/N: So, not only did I make you wait a month to read the next chapter, but it's a really terrible one. Go ahead. Do your worst. Throw tomatoes at me, and storm my house with torches and pitchforks. It's way too much to ask for reviews, so I won't. I'm pleading. Good reviews make chapters come quicker, probably, at least I think so.


	8. Don't I Forget About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I own Coraline, but she is not in this chapter. I also do not own anything else I might have mentioned.

A/N: Holy freaking crap! Look at me! I updated in two days, with a reasonably good chapter. I actually, really like this one.

Special Thanks to: kylielink, sara, Jeremy Shane, impish artimis, Maiqu, and Curley-Q. So, not as many reviews this time, but that's alright. You all gave very good reviews!

….Chapter 8….

Jess thought about why he gave Lindsay's clothes to Rory. He figured that after she blew up at him, he'd never have to see them again. He wouldn't have to think of all the memories of him and Lindsay, all the good times. There weren't very bad ones, not at all. He and Lindsay had a very good relationship, based off their mutual hatred of Dean.

If Rory got rid of the clothes, then there would be one less thing for him to pine over. They were gathering dust in the box under his bed. If was full of Lindsay's things. Her pictures, books, movies, CD's. He kept them in a box like they'd broken up or something.

He went to look under his bed, and find the box. 'The Lindsay Box' was written on the front. He took out a blue sweatshirt with the words "Schrute's Beet Farm, Scranton, PA." written in white. There was a picture of two small beets. He laughed, remembering all the nights they would spend watching The Office. She loved that show, and giggled whenever she just saw Dwight. He couldn't hear a 'that's what she said' joke without thinking of her. At that moment, he wished he could picture her laugh. It had been awhile since he could remember what she looked like. It had been awhile, and he was getting to miss her. He brought the sweatshirt up to his nose, and sniffed the sweatshirt. After all this time, it still smelled like her.

He put the sweatshirt aside, and pulled out a photo. It was back before they even started dating. She had just come to Philadelphia, and he was showing her around. Jess, Matt, and Chris took her out to a local bar.

_They all stepped into the bar, when they heard painfully bad singing. Jess looked the front of the bar, and noticed a man standing there, his face red, singing into a microphone. "Oh, oh my."_

_"What?" Chris asked, sitting down and ordering beers for the table. He looked in the direction where Jess's attention was. "Oh." Lindsay and Matt turned their heads, and saw the man. He was messing up all the lyrics to "You Spin My Head Right Round" by Dead or Alive. _

_"C'mon! He's totally butchering the song!" Matt complained, throwing a nut at the stage._

_"Yes, because Pete Burns did ruin it by becoming a girl or anything." Lindsay said, making all the guys stare at her. When Jess had met here a few years back, she didn't seem like she would know anything about '80s music. "What? He had all those surgeries." She tried to reason. Jess smiled at her. If Dean cheated on a girl who knew her music, he was an idiot. (That was always his reasoning)_

_When the terrible singer left the stage, Matt, Chris, and Jess all pressured Lindsay into singing. She could use the catharsis. What's better than singing about how you don't need your adulterous husband anymore? She wouldn't go alone, so she held her hand out to Jess. After a few seconds of Chris and Matt pounding their fists on the table and chanting "Jess," he grabbed her hand, and they both went up._

_Lindsay whispered a song into the MC's ear, smiling, he nodded. A few seconds later, the song started, and Jess groaned. Lindsay started out by singing "First I was afraid. I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. I grew strong. I learned how to carry on._ _And I learned how to get along."_

_She looked over at Jess with expectant eyes. He sighed, but continued. "So now you're back from out of space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me."_

_They sang the next part together. "Go on now, go, walk out that door. Just turn around now‚  
cause you're not welcome any more. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt (crush) me with goodbye?  
Did I crumble Did I lay down and die Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh and as long as I know how to love, I know I stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive! I will survive! Hey, hey." Jess looked over at Matt and Chris. Matt had both of his thumbs up, while Chris snapped a picture. Jess scowled, there was no way he wanted to remember this._

_Lindsay kept singing, while Jess took a moment to breath. "It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart. And I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry. But now I hold my head up high. And you see me somebody new. I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you."_

_"And so you feel like dropping in, and just expect me to be free, now I'm saving all my loving for someone who is loving me." They sang the last part of the song together, and then hopped off the stage. Both of their faces were bright red in embarrassment. _

_"Who knew Jess could sing like that?" Chris asked, going through his camera, looking at the pictures._

_"His shower head sure didn't." He made the tapping on the table like drums after a bad joke. _

_"Hardy-har-har. Give me the camera." He reached over, but Chris snatched it away._

_"No way man. You'll just delete it." He showed the picture to Lindsay, who smiled._

_"I think you look cute in this picture." She smiled at him, and he looked down at his hands. He felt his face get even hotter, and his pulse started racing._

_"Alright. You can keep it." Chris and Matt high-fived. Jess and Lindsay looked over at each other, then averted each other's gaze._

He put the picture down next to him, and then pulled out a tiny stuffed dinosaur. He took her to the carnival on their first date. He wanted to do something nice, and figured winning her something would be kind enough.

_"So, are you planning on winning anything for me?" She bounced on her heels, holding Jess's hand. She giggled, let go of his hand, then ran a little ahead of him._

_"I was. But some women like to be all independent. You know. Win things for themselves."_

_"I'm not that kind of women. You have to get me something. It's polite for a first date." She stood in front of a booth, and waited for Jess to walk up to her. He took his sweet time, but when he got there, he really wished he had not. It was the dreaded milk bottle toss. The same one he couldn't do years earlier at the 'Stars Hollow High Winter Carnival.' Only this time, he pictured the milk bottles as Dean's head. He got a clear shot, and hit them all in one try. _

_"Good job. Pick your prize." The person behind the counter congratulated him. Jess turned to Lindsay, who was looking at the stuffed animals hanging above her head. "That one." She pointed to a pink and green dinosaur. It's body was a dark green, and the spikes were bright pink. The person behind the booth took the dinosaur down, and handed it to Lindsay. "Thanks."_

_"I like it." She stared at the dinosaur for a few seconds. "I shall name you King Little Foot." He laughed, and put his arm around her shoulders._

_"That's cute. Land Before Time, right?" She looked over at him, and smirked. She knew he never actually saw Land Before Time as a kid. He knew that she loves the movie, so he watched it when she wasn't home. He wanted to get to know her better._

_"Yeah. Yeah, it is." She pulled him closer by his waist. _

Jess put the dinosaur back into the box, and then pulled out two rings. One was her engagement ring- small, but still beautiful- and her wedding ring. He decided to keep them after she died. He thought back to the day he proposed to her.

_Jess and Lindsay were enjoying their alone time in the apartment. Jess had paid both Matt and Chris twenty dollars to stay out of the apartment that night. He had been planning to propose to Lindsay that night, and really didn't want them around. _

_They were sitting on the floor, eating pizza with everything. They were watching re-runs of Happy Days on Metv, her favorite channel. He was not particularly a fan of it, but if it made her happy, he could spend a few hours of his life watching Fonzie work the bathroom and jukebox. "Alright, I'm full." She placed half of her slice of pizza back into the almost empty box, and closed it._

_"Too full for cake?" He raised his eyebrows, and then she raised hers. He rarely ever made cake, the last time he did, he had to tell Matt that his pet turtle had "run away."_

_"Chocolate? With Strawberries on top?"_

_"And ice cream." She knew something was up. He only like his ice cream in cones. Never with cake, or a spoon. She stood up, but he pulled her back down. "I'll get it." He got up off the floor, and walked into the kitchen._

_He took out the cake he had made earlier that day, and cut two slices. Then, he pulled the ice cream out from the freezer and dropped a scoop on one of the plates. After that, he pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket, and placed it right on top. It stood up on the chocolate frosting, and sparkled in comparison to the brown. He got the forks, and then brought the plates out into the living room. Jess placed the plate in front of Lindsay, and she gasped as soon as she saw the ring. The band was silver, and thick. There was a single 14-karat diamond in the middle. It was simple, but exactly how she wanted it._

_Lindsay took the ring off the cake, and picked off the frosting with her finger. Then, she held the ring out to Jess. "You have to put it on for me." He took the ring, and slid it on her finger. Then, the toppled over on him, and kissed him. She put her frosting covered finger in front of his face, and his licked it off._

_"I'm taking that as a yes." She giggled, then continued kissing him for the rest of the night._

Jess hadn't realized how much he missed her until he opened the box. Then, he knew he was sure he didn't want to forget the memories. He realized he shouldn't have given Rory the clothes. They wouldn't smell like Lindsay anymore. They'd be stretched out, and old, and look like actual clothes.

He was about to reminisce about the wedding, but there was knock at the door. He had locked it- to make sure neither Rory nor Dean came in. "Hold on." He quickly placed everything back into the box, then slid it under the bed. He got off his bed, unlocked the door, and opened it. Rory was standing at the door.

"Hey. What's with the locked door?" She asked. He moved out of his room, then closed the door.

"Oh, nothing. Just, uh, doing something private." He noticed how that sounded after it came out of his mouth.

"Oh, okay." Rory tried not to smile, but it was too hard. She found herself giggling, while Jess tried to fix his mistake.

"It wasn't _that _kind of private. I was just looking through some old things." Her giggles died down, and she turned around. "What did you want?" She started to walk away, so that Jess couldn't see her smirk.

"Some guy named Matt is calling. He says it's urgent." Rory walked away, into the living room where Dean and Coraline were seated, playing 'Go fish.'

"Alright." He picked up the phone, ready to discuss whatever Matt thought was urgent. "Hello? What's wrong?"

"You know Chris's frog? Dexter?"

"Yes?" Jess knew where this was going. Every time Chris got a pet, Matt would "accidentally" kill it. He always had a different way for the small animal to die, but it always sounded natural. Jess was sure that he murdered them, but there never was any proof.

"He jumped into the toilet, and flushed himself." Okay, so they didn't always sound natural.

A/N: So, you got to see more about Jess and Lindsay's relationship, so that'd good. I'm going to try and speed things up, and this was an attempt at that, but it kind of failed. We went backwards. Still, kind of forwards. (I'm sure that didn't make any sense) Anyway, please review!

P.S. I have pictures of Rory's Wedding Dress, Goliath, Squat, Sonic, and Lindsay's ring on my profile, if you want to check them out. Also, I would really like to know which story you want me to write next. All of the summaries are on my profile page, and there's a poll. Please, tell me.


	9. The Gummy Bear Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I do own Coraline, though.

A/N: So, I took a little longer for this chapter, but you have to forgive me. I started high school on Wednesday, which was a disaster. I did the best I could on this chapter, but I'm having slight writer's block with this story.

Special thanks to: Mallikad, Jeremy Shane, Curley-Q, Sailor-Lit, Kylielink.

P.S. I know how you guys feel about the whole Lindsay thing, (especially Mallikad) but that information is important for this story. I know it's very unrealistic and, well, weird, but it's the way it's going to be. Sorry if that sounded rude, it didn't mean to be.

....Chapter 9....

"Chris, I'm sure Matt is extremely sorry. It wasn't his fault. Dexter jumped into the toilet himself, and flushed it himself." Jess knew he sounded ridiculous, defending Matt's actions. The two of them acted like children, and he shouldn't be caught in the middle. They would fight for hours, then, Matt would promise to buy Chris a fish. By that time, Chris had more than twenty fish in his fish tank. All sorts of colors, fins, and faces filled the aquarium.

"But Dexter was smarter than that! That's why I named him Dexter." Chris whined. Jess sighed, and looked over to his three "roommates." Rory was trying to braid Coraline's hair, but Coraline wasn't sitting still. Dean was trying to make her sit still, but every effort made her even more fidgety.

"Look, man, I got to go. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone, and walked over to the three stooges. "Hey, Coraline." He whispered, and then knelt down to her height. He then whispered, "If you be still, I'll get you some ice cream." She suddenly stopped moving, letting Rory braid her hair.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, laying down on the ground.

"I'm a parent. I have super powers that allow me to control my own child."

"So, you promised her ice cream?" Dean asked knowingly. Jess used the ice cream card a lot, and it usually worked, unless Coraline was set on not having to do something she didn't want to.

"Basically, yeah." Rory finished the braids, causing Coraline to shoot up, and into her room. Jess followed her, and found her laying in her bed, fast asleep. She had had a long day, and was knocked out right when her head hit the pillow. Jess placed a blanket over her, then walked back into the kitchen.

"Anybody want something to drink?" He yelled to Rory and Dean.

"Depends. What flavor juice to you got?" Rory answered, mocking Jess and the fact he drank juice with his daughter. Jess came into the room with a three bottles of beer.

"The grown-up kind." He gave one to Dean, and one to Rory. Then, he sat down next to Rory.

"I didn't know we had alcohol." Dean mentioned, taking a sip of beer.

"It's hidden. I can't let my seven year old to get any of it." They put that topic to the side when Rory asked a question that's been on her mind for awhile.

"So, why are you guys living together?" Dean and Jess looked at her, surprise written on their faces. "You don't like each other. You never did. Back in high school I was afraid of one of you going to jail for murdering the other. And here you are. Living together. Laughing at each other's jokes. And you." She pointed at Dean, "you're like a second father to that girl. How did _this _happen?"

"Well, Coraline and I were at the grocery store…."

_Jess and Coraline were scanning the isle for random food to fill their cabinets. Coraline kept picking up bags of candy, and every time Jess shook his head no. She did not need any more sugar. Jess looked over to where his daughter walked to, and noticed a familiar figure. A tall, brown haired man picked up a bag of gummy bears. He put the bag inside of his jacket, but when he turned around, he just saw Jess and a little girl staring at him._

_Jess recognized him as Dean almost immediately. It wasn't hard to figure out, only somebody who's lost their wife after he slept with his ex-girlfriend could look like that. Jess sighed, just remembering everything that had happened. It was kind of sad, actually, watching him try to steal a bag of gummy bears, and failing. Jess contemplated what to do. He could just let him be, but what kind of example would that set for Coraline? If he walked over to Dean, what would he say? He wasn't sure what the protocol was when you see your dead wife's ex-husband trying to steal. Jess walked over to him, and took the bag out from underneath Dean's jacket. He placed it back on the shelf, and looked at Dean._

_When Dean saw Jess, he was surprised and angry. After all they'd been through, after all they'd done, couldn't Jess let him steal in peace? Couldn't he let him be miserable without any speculation? _

_"What are you doing?" Jess asked, trying to figure out why Dean would steal. He used to be a good person. _

_"I'm trying to take some gummy bears."_

_"Well, could you not? I can't have my kid thinking it's okay to steal."_

_"What?" Jess took a step to the left, revealing a little girl, picking up a bag of M&M's. Jess turned around to see what she was doing, and scolded her._

_"Put those back, we can't have anymore sweets." Coraline cringed, but still put the bag back on the shelf. She skipped over to Jess and an open-mouthed Dean._

_"Who are you?" She asked innocently, her green eyes filled with youth and joy. She clasped her hand in Jess's and swung them back and forth._

_"This is Dean." _

_"You're really tall."_

_"Uh?" _

_"And you smell bad." Jess chuckled, but tried to hide it. It was obvious to him that Dean was clearly uncomfortable._

_"No I don't."_

_"Why do you smell bad?"_

_"I smell fine."_

_"No, you smell like the grilled PB&J sandwich daddy tried to make last week."_

_"I don't have a shower."_

_"Why?" Jess watched as Coraline and Dean played verbal ping-pong. He was fairly certain Coraline was winning._

_"Because I don't have a home."_

_"You can stay with us!" She offered. Dean and Jess's eyes got larger in fear. "Right daddy?" She looked up at Jess with a wide grin. She was such a sweet girl, and wanted everyone to be happy. If someone had problem, she wanted to fix it right away. She presumed this was the only way to fix the problem._

_Jess couldn't say no: he was trying to show Coraline to be nice. He couldn't let Dean live on the street, not after marrying his ex-wife He closed his eye, and sighed. "Why don't you come stay with us? We got plenty of room."_

_Dean hesitated. He wouldn't live with Jess. It was a terrible, terrible idea, but he found himself contemplating the possibilities. Jess had an apartment, with a room for him, and was well off enough to buy that much food. He didn't want to put Jess out too much, but then he remembered that is was Jess._

_"Fine." Dean huffed._

_"Don't act too happy. Here, if you really want those gummy bears, I'll buy them for you." Jess grabbed the gummy bears, and placed them in the basket._

_"Yay! You're staying with us! This is going to be so much fun." All three went to checkout, then went back to the apartment._

"Then, we just came back here, and became 'one big happy family.'" Jess used air quotes to describe the situation.

"Wow. That is something. You tried to steal gummy bears?" She looked towards Dean, who shamefully nodded.

"Yeah, it was that bad." They talked about the latest happenings in the world, before Dean decided it was late. "Hey, I got work in the morning. Just another thing Jess did for me. I swear, he's got an ulterior motive." He stood up, and retired into his room, which left Jess and Rory sitting there.

"So, what do you do?" Rory asked. She saw what he did seven years ago, but things have obviously changed.

"I write. Since you came that day a two years ago, I have written another book. It sold a lot, so we are well off, for now. I've got to start crackin' though, if I want to publish another one. You're little miss reporter, now." She worked for the Times, but was only a book reviewer. She had to work her way up to foreign correspondent, and she didn't work there for long.

"I just review books. It's nothing special. Although, it does allow me time to read, so that's nice."

"Yeah, I bet it is." Jess then went to his room, and Rory to hers. Rory had wondered what _really_ made Jess let Dean stay with him. It wasn't a typical Jess thing, no matter how much he changed. Some things just last forever, and she'd always thought their hatred for one another would be just that. She knew that now was the time to start kicking into her reporter instincts, and do some digging. She had some hard work to do the next day, so she simply went to bed for the night. The work could wait until after she dreamed about dancing coffee cups.

…..

A/N: Sorry, this was not a very good chapter. I could have done better, but like I said, I have slight writer's block. Forgive me, would you? Please, review! It would make my day, plus, it would make the pain of starting school much less painful. They are like chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles. Yum!

P.S. Could you guys take the poll that's on my page, or leave me a comment telling me which story you want me to write. I've added another summary, so check that out and tell me what you think. I want to start writing it now, so that I don't need to go through this late updating stuff again. So please, tell me what you think. If no one takes the poll, next chapter I will put all the summaries in my end authors note, and you all will comment saying which story you would want to read.


	10. Here Comes the Party Bus

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else I might have mentioned. I do, however, own Coraline.

A/N: Alright, so I'm quite aware this chapter is very late. To be fair, I have started school. I had to take a quiz about what I've learned in biology on the _third _day. Tomorrow, I've got a test and a quiz, and another test on Monday. Plus, I have to write a speech. So, you really have to forgive me. Also, I like this chapter. The italics at the end are Jess's dream, not a flashback.

Special Thanks to: kylielink, Maiqu, Mallikad, frequentlydazzledbylit, Jeremy Shane, Curley-Q, LukeandLorelai Brucas fan, and xenevra for the wonderful reviews. I'm still trying to get Jeremy Shane to tell me more, but I will take what I can get.

P.S. Please read each summary at the bottom author's note for upcoming stories.

….Chapter 10….

The next morning, Rory rubbed her eyes, and woke up. She could hear commotion coming from the apartment, and then looked at the time. The clock read 6:48. She yawned, but threw herself out of the bed. She walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. She watched as Jess, Dean, and Coraline hustled around each other. Jess was trying to pack up Coraline's things, while Dean was trying to get ready for work. Coraline was calling for Jess, but he was preoccupied.

"Daddy." She whined, trying to get his attention.

"Hold on. Where did you put your math homework?"

"Second cabinet, next to the fruit loops." Dean replied, trying to get his shirt over his head.

"Daddy." She pulled at Jess's pants, but he slightly nudged her away, reaching for the second cabinet.

"How did it- you know what? I don't want to know."

"Daddy." She started waving her arms, but Jess stopped her.

"Where's your lunch? I know I packed it." She started looking around, and Coraline once again pulled on his pants leg. "Found it." He put the brown bag into her Spongebob backpack.

"Daddy!"

"What is it sweetheart?" He finally noticed her. She held up a picture than was no doubt drawn by her, in crayon. It was a picture of her and Jess. They were stick figures, standing next to a tree, and pink flowers.

"Happy birthday!" Jess gave a wide grin, and took the picture from her hands. "Thank you, sweetie." He bent down, and kissed her forehead. The little girl beamed, glad to know that she was pleasing her father.

"I wasn't aware that it's your birthday." Rory mentioned from where she was standing. "If I was, maybe I'd-"

"Don't get me _anything._" Jess interjected before she could finish. He zipped Coraline's bag, and handed it to her. She put it on, then Dean grabbed her hand. "Have fun at school." Coraline kissed Jess's cheek.

"You always say that, and I never do." She complained as her and Dean walked out of the apartment. Every day, Dean took Coraline to school in his way to work. It made the mornings a lot easier for Jess, who had a lot to do in the morning.

Since he co-owned Truncheon, he was also responsible for it financially. He has to make sure the rent for the store is paid, and they are paying the bank every month. Since Matt and Chris are a little odd, bills pop up out of nowhere for things that have nothing to do with the store. As long as they weren't going past the budget, Jess didn't really care what they did or bought. Nevertheless, sometimes, they did, and he had to make sure they were using their own money. Of course, this would be an accountant's job, but they never got one. Since neither Matt nor Chris was good with numbers, they gave the job to Jess.

"So, it's your birthday." Rory said again, but grabbing a cup of coffee this time.

"Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd insist on buying me a present. I don't want you to get me anything." He drank the rest of his coffee and rinsed it out.

"I have to get you _something." _

"Why? Why must you get me a meaningless present that you spent too much money on, and I'm only going to use once, just to make you happy?"

"I'm very aware that you've never had a proper birthday. Coraline might be filled with them, because you want to get things you never did. Now, you can. Let me get you a present, please?"

"No." He said sternly. He never celebrated his birthday with more than a cake and a handmade present (which he actually loved dearly) from Coraline. He preferred it that way, and Rory was forcing something on him that he really didn't want. As a young child, Liz tried to do something for his birthday. She'd "buy" a cake that was half eaten and very dry. It's the thought that counts, he always said. But, as he grew older, Liz couldn't remember what day it was. When she'd finally remembered, she would give him five (no more than ten) dollars to spend on whatever he wanted. Some years, she couldn't remember at all, and he'd spend his night cleaning the throw up off the floor from one of Liz's drinking binges. When he moved in with Luke, Luke tried his best to give him a proper birthday, to make up for his horrible ones. Only, Luke wasn't very good with presents or feelings, so it was basically a slice of pie and a new pair of socks. And yeah, Jess felt a twinge of happiness, although he'd never tell anyone that.

"But Jess-"

"No. I. Do. Not. Want. Anything." He clearly stated before leaving the room. Rory couldn't understand why he didn't want anything. She _had _to do something, she thought. He let her stay with him, was understanding and nice. He helped her see the light when she dropped out of Yale, and tried not to fight with Dean. He'd been great, and she had to pay him back some way. I know, she thought, I'll throw him a party. Everyone loves a party.

While Jess was working on his computer, she told him she'd be out for awhile. She just told him that she wanted to go get a doughnut. Jess was suspicious, but decided not to push it. Really, Rory went shopping for party supplies.

When she got to the party store, she was contemplating what color balloons to get, when her phone rang.

"Green or blue balloons?" She asked, knowing exactly who was on the other line.

"What kind of balloons are we talking about?" Asked Lorelai, from the other side of the phone.

"There's more than one kind of balloon?" Rory replied, picking up a pack of silly string.

"I don't know. Ask a clown. Clowns always know these sorts of things."

"I thought that's what I was doing."

"Aw, you're mean. Why do you need balloons, anyway?"

"They're for Jess's birthday. I'm not supposed to get him anything, but he's been so nice."

"And you thought streamers and candy would pay him back for his generosity?"

"Yes?"

"Good girl."

"So, green or blue?"

"Blue. He's a blue kind of guy." Rory put the blue balloons into her cart and moved along in the isle.

"So, you must've called for a reason."

"I can't just want to talk to my daughter?"

"Not lately. What's up with that? You always call me."

"Well, I've got some good news, and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news."

"Luke and I decided that we want a baby."

"Mom! That's fantastic!" Rory lowered her voice when people started looking at her. She put party hats into the basket, and kept moving.

"I know! We talked about it last night, and now I'm so excited."

"Aw, a mini Luke and Lorelai running around. He'll be in backward baseball caps and flannel right as he comes out."

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?"

"I don't know. It just seemed right."

"Not if I have anything to say about it.

"You don't."

"Well, that doesn't matter. Because I'll love him –or her- no matter what!"

"So, not to put a damper on your happiness, what's the bad news?"

"Hitler wants you over for Friday night dinner."

"What's so bad about that?"

"She wants you to bring the Jews."

"You mean-?"

"Jess, Dean, and Coraline." Rory's heart dropped.

"What? Why?"

"It was something about you running off for some hoodlum who gets low income and doesn't wear a bow-tie every day."

"That's ridiculous." Rory cried. She didn't want any of them near Emily ever again, not with what happened back in high school.

"That's Emily."

"What do I do? Grandma doesn't know it's Jess and Dean, does she?"

"I don't think so. This actually might be incredibly funny when you think about what her face will look like. She knows she'll have to be on good behavior with Coraline." Rory sighed. Jess needed this party now more than ever. He'll be mad when he knows about dinner.

"Ugh. Now, this party has to be super special." Suddenly, an idea struck her. "What if I call his friends from Philadelphia to come by? He might enjoy that. And you and Luke. Yeah." Rory felt proud of herself, thinking of it all by herself.

"I'm sure Luke would love to see Jess and Coraline! Yes, we'll definitely be there!" Lorelai squealed from the other side of the line. There was nothing she loved more (besides coffee, that is) than a party.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours. I have to go. Love you." Rory hung up the phone, and picked up a pack of streamers. "This'll be some party." She said to herself.

…..

When Rory arrived back at the apartment, she wanted to be careful not to let Jess see what she bought. She slowly opened the door, expecting him to be sitting at his desk, typing away. Instead, she found him lying on the couch, soft snores escaping his mouth. Loud music was playing, and Rory knew she'd be okay. She grabbed all the bags, and brought them into the room, making sure she didn't wake him up. She didn't.

Rory knew he'd be out for a while. When he was out, he was out. Just like Luke. So, she figured now would be a good time to hang decorations. But first, she had to call Matt and Chris. She searched for a phone book, but saw an "emergency numbers" list hanging on the fridge. They happened to be on the list. She dialed the number, and an unusually perky tone answered.

"You've reached Truncheon. This is Matt at your service, _any _service you might require."

"Do _not _answer the phone like that!" She heard someone else yell from the other line. She figured that was Chris.

"Fine. Hello?" He declared into the receiver.

"This is Rory. We talked earlier, I'm living with Jess."

"Right, right. We heard about you. What's up? Jess not performing the way he should? I swear sometimes that boy needs a good smack." Rory heard him yell "ouch!" and assumed he was just hit by Chris.

"What do you need?" Chris was talking this time.

"It's Jess's birthday. I was hoping you guys could come here. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Jess."

"Really? Did you ask him? Because Jess would never agree to a party. Trust me, we've tried."

"He doesn't know, exactly."

"Ah, surprise party. I've put together many of those. Sure, we'll be there. What time?"

"As soon as possible. I'm putting the decorations up now, and I could expect it to start a little after Coraline gets home. I just need you to get some food, you know, junk food. I don't know if you eat the way Jess does, but bring stuff he doesn't usually approve of. Cookies, oh, and a cake. And candles."

"Food, cake, and candles, got it. We also have to get him a present. Oh! What about that pirate ship that he, uh-" Now, Chris was the one to be smacked. Rory couldn't help but wonder what Jess would want with a toy pirate ship. She would find out soon enough, though. "We'll see you in a bit." With that, he hung up.

Rory put up all the decorations, and never even saw Jess stir. He was fat away in dream land, and she hoped it was a good one.

_Jess was walking around, wide eyed, and open mouthed. He was staring at the green clouds floating above him, when he was then kicked. He fell to the ground with a thud. He then looked up to see who had done it, and it was Dean._

_"You took my wife! You're one sick son of a bitch!" He yelled, before storming up. Jess saw what he presumed to be the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland walk up to him, followed by Yoda._

_"Stupid man, he is." Yoda said, laughing with the cat. Jess gawked at them, but they were gone in an instant. He was then in a different environment. He looked around, and there were four walls. All of them were white, sterilized white. Even the floor was white. He then realized he was sitting in a chair, wearing a bright purple straight jacket._

_"Get me outta here!" He yelled, trying to get out of the jacket. His efforts were useless. A man that looked about fifty walked in through the wall, and stared at Jess. He had dark brown hair, a large smirk, and bright white teeth. He wore a long, white jacket, like a doctor. _

_"I see you're ready for your treatment." The man cackled, and plugged the chair into an outlet. Jess's body went into shock as he was electrocuted. His whole body was shaking, and flailing. He couldn't stand the pain, and screamed. "AAGH!"_

When Jess woke up, he found himself sweating on the couch. 'I must've fallen asleep.' He thought. He noticed there was a blue streamer hanging from the mantel. "What?" He turned, and saw Rory, Coraline, Chris, Matt, Luke, and Lorelai staring at him.

"Surprise?"

A/N: Alright, so the end was a little intense. Good thing it was only a dream! And yeah, that was just some filler stuff so that I did not have to explain every detail about where Rory put each decoration and each person getting there. This chapter was already six pages, and I'm too lazy to make in longer. Please, review! It will make my entire week. If you do, I'll send you a cartoon dinosaur! Below, I've written a complete summary for each story I want to write. I'm only going to show you the Gilmore Girls ones. Please, tell me which one you would like to read! It'll make my job as the writer much easier! Please, it would mean a lot!

_**Manhattan Magic: **_When Luke and Jess come back from the Bracebridge dinner, the notice a small pink bundle. With only a blanket and a note from the mother, Jess has to raise his daughter. Watch as he goes from town hooligan, to a responsible father. It'll be hard, it'll be impossible, and it'll be magical.

_**Peeping Daisy: **_On an average day, Jess is pouring coffee. He sees a girl come off the bus, and his worst nightmare came true. Everyone seems to love her, but Jess needs her to leave. Turns out, Daisy is just his psychotic stalker. Who knew Jess could be so loveable?

_**Double, Double, Toil, and Trouble: **_After things take a turn for the worst, Jess moves his twin teenagers to the one and only Stars Hollow. What will the town do when they have twice as much Jess around? What'll happen when Rory comes back after being away for so long? How will they get along?

_**Robots Will Cry: **_Fourteen years after Jess leaves Stars Hollow, we learn why he really left. Jess is a lot more responsible than we all thought. Yeah, he's a doctor. More specifically, Rory's husband's, Logan, new doctor. How will Jess deal with the ever present conflict of interest, plus is personal problems? We never saw Jess in season 4 or 6.

Please tell me what you think! I know the summaries are awful, but just try, please?!


	11. Super Cool Party People Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else that I have mentioned.

A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry about the lateness of this. School has taken over my life. But, I have been writing stuff during study hall, so be happy for that. I'm also posting this when I could be at the homecoming dance, but whatever, this is more important to me. Please, enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks to: LukeandLorelai Brucas fan, Maiqu, Mallikad, Jeremy Shane, Jess, frequentlydazzledbylit, smartbookworm, and Curley-Q for reviewing. It really means so much to me!

….Chapter 11….

Jess got off the couch and stared back at his friends. They all had their mouths hung open. Did they know about his dream? (He had it a few times over the past few months, but it didn't mean anything.) But, first, he had another question. What was everyone doing there? He certainly didn't invite them.

He didn't want to believe they were really there. That meant that while he dozed off (yes, he believed that that he couldn't possibly have fallen asleep while he was working) his friends and family came for something.

Then, he saw the streamers, balloons, and poorly wrapped presents. That must have meant that Rory had actually gone and thrown together a party, even after he said no.

"What's going on?" He asked, and got off the couch.

"It's your birthday." Luke deadpanned from where he stood. He wasn't too happy with Jess at the moment, and wasn't in the mood to pretend he was.

"I realize that. But what is everyone doing _here?_"

"We got a call, and decided to come by. A thoughtful one, that Rory is." Matt replied, a wide grin on his face. "Are you not happy to see us?" He stopped smiling, gasped, and held a hand over his heart.

"Of course I'm happy." He looked over at Chris, who looked just about to cry. "Oh, no. Not, this." Chris walked over to Jess, and put his head on his shoulder. He embraced Jess and made the muffled sounds of crying.

"I've missed you so much!" Of course, it didn't sound like that, but Jess was able to interpret it.

"I just talked to you yesterday."

"But we haven't seen you in a few years." Matt continued for Chris.

Of course Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Coraline were laughing at the three of them. They all (except Coraline) have never seen Jess so affectionate to another person. Rory has, but only with Coraline.

Chris settles down minutes later, and everyone was gathered onto the couch. Rory got up to get some chips, and Jess decided to get up, too. They found themselves in the kitchen, alone.

"Chip?" Rory asked, innocently. She saw the look in Jess's eyes when he woke up, and noticed how he would not look at her after that.

"No, I don't want a damn chip. I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to throw me a party, even though I told you not to. You don't listen. What were you thinking?"

"I don't-"

"You do know. You were thinking about what you would want. You thought something like this would cheer _you _up. Having a party brings up _feelings _that I don't want to have."

"Why is it so horrible? Your friends are here, there's cake, and free stuff. Why are you acting like it's the end of the world."

"Because." Rory placed the bowl back onto the counter, and put her hands on her hips. She thought that he was just being his irrational self.

"Because why?"

"Because it's the day she died! Happy? Five years ago, my wife threw a nice party for me, just like every year. But, we ran out of ice and she left to go get some. And there was an accident, alright? Are you happy now that you know? Does it bring you pleasure to know everything bad that's happened to me?"

"I just thought that it would make you happy."

"You know what would make me happy?"Rory shook her head, too scared to say anything else. She thought he was overreacting, but now, she knew there was a line that she had crossed. "If you weren't here." He grabbed the chip bowl, and walked out of the room. Rory stood there, unable to move. Jess wanted her gone, she should've noticed a lot sooner. He was very secretive and apprehensive. Why would he want her? She only stole his heart, then stomped on it a few dozen times.

But this news made her tremble more than it should. She shouldn't be feeling so upset about it. She constantly turned him down and chose other men. But, she really couldn't understand why she would do all those things. After all, it seemed almost as if she loved him.

A/N: So, yeah, it's short. But there's another one on the way, probably even tonight. Are you excited? I certainly am. I still want more feedback, but it looks as though Manhattan Magic will be my next story! (even though I have been thinking about Robots Will Cry more) And, would you all be so kind as to review? It'll make school that less awful! Please?


	12. Super Cool Party People Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I own Sadie and Coraline.

A/N: You guys are always so nice, and this is how I repay you? By posting a chapter that's a month late? I am horrible. I don't know how you guys deal with it. My apologies are not enough. Everyone gets a cookie for being troopers!

Special Thanks to: kylielink, Jeremy Shane, Maiqu, Curley-Q, Sailor-lit, Midnight-Gypsey101 for updating.

….Chapter 12…..

When Rory found the courage to go back into the living room, she saw something unusual. Jess was standing in front of the TV, while Matt and Chris were pleading with him.

"Come on!"

"No! You promised never to show this to anyone!"

"Yeah, but that's when we thought the embarrassment was over. Now that we've met these people you call family, we _have _to show it to them." Chris pointed the remote at the television, and clapping erupted from the speakers. Matt tried to pull Jess away, but he wouldn't budge. "Move!"

"I will not stand for this kind of malarkey in my house." Matt stopped pulling, Chris paused the video, and both were gaping at him.

"No! He's been taken over by robo-Jess. Please don't hurt us. We'll be good kids."

"Yeah. Don't hurt Rory, either. Coraline is too young to die." They were both on their knees now, with their hands clasped together as though they were praying. Jess, however, was not very amused.

"That's it. No more Buffy for you two." He declared, pointing at them.

Back on the couch, Lorelai, Luke, Coraline, and Rory sat quite fascinated. None of them had ever seen him that happy or comfortable. He's not walking on broken glass, or waiting for the next shoe to drop. He has a life that he apparently loves. It was new to everyone.

Rory looked over, and saw that Matt slyly clutch the remote, and press play. There was something that no one ever expected to hear. It was Jess. Singing. An Elvis Song. Matt and Chris dog piled Jess, making him topple over.

Then, they all saw Jess standing on a stage, red faced, but he was lacking the bedazzled jumpsuit. For just a few seconds, Jess's guests heard him sing the first few lines of "_Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog" _before Jess turned off the television.

Rory sat there in awe, as Coraline giggled to herself. Lorelai was covering her mouth, and didn't say a word. Luke, well, he busted out laughing, not trying to hide his amusement. Jess's face went as red as a tomato, and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. He stood against the door, waiting for the heat in his cheeks to cool down. He saw the door across from him- Sadie's apartment- and wondered why she wasn't there. He walked up to the door, and knocked. A loud thud and noisy bang came from the other side.

Sadie opened the door, looking as if she just woke up. Her eyes were dropping, and her hair was mussed up. She was holding a Barbie doll with no head in her right hand, and a broken etch-a-sketch in her left. When she saw Jess, her frown faded, and she raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" She leaned on the doorway, while Jess's hands found themselves deep in his pockets.

"I'm having a party. For my-"

"Birthday. I didn't know you were having a party. I thought today was head stone day, and tomorrow is presents day. You haven't had a party since- well, you know." Jess looked down at his shoes for a few seconds, then looked back at her again.

"It really wasn't my idea. I'll see Lindsey later. Once Chris and Matt start singing their rendition of _A Whole New World, _I'll slip out. Sadie understood, and didn't say anything. "Anyway, I noticed you weren't there, so I wanted to come by and ask if you wanted to come." Sadie frowned a little bit, and shook her head.

"Jess, I-"

"There's cake. Bring Tess. Come on. I'm pretty sure Matt and Chris brought _Pin the Scar on Harry Potter. _Please?" He gave her what was his best puppy-dog-eyes. She sighed, then smiled. "Tess!"

The young girl bounced up behind her, a wide grin on her face. Tess was holding a box that was wrapped in _Blue's Clues _wrapping paper. "Let's go." The three of them walked back to the apartment where everyone else was playing Monoperation.

"Hey, you're not supposed to play that without me." Rory looked up, hoping that Jess wasn't still mad at her. The tone in his voice suggested her was, but when he looked at her, he immediately averted his eyes. She sighed. Then, she saw Sadie. Anger boiled up inside her. Jealousy crawled through her skin like a worm.

"Actually, _I _made up this game, so really, you can't play without _me." _Sadie pointed to herself. Matt and Chris saw her, and jumped up. They both embraced her tight. "It's nice to see you too." They hugged her tighter.

Matt and Chris visited a few times to see Coraline as a baby, but weren't in New York that often. However, whenever they were there, they would make it a point to hit on her when they got the chance.

However, they soon learned that you don't flirt with a married woman. Dan, Sadie's husband, was not too happy about the guys making dirty comments towards her. They learned their lesson.

When they lived with Jess (after Lindsey died), they often talked to Sadie. They loved her like a sister- a really hot sister.

Sadie slightly pushed them off of her, but was smiling. Lorelai and Luke were confused as to who she was, but understood after he introduced them.

"Oh, Luke, Lorelai, this is Sadie. Sadie, this is Lorelai and Luke."

"The uncle who owns the diner. Yeah, I remember you talking about him. He's married to Rory's mom."

"Yeah, that's me." Lorelai awkwardly raised her hand, and looked at Sadie. "So, how do you know Jess?"

"I live across the hall. Coraline and Tess are friends, too." She nodded her head to the two girls giggling with each other. Lorelai nodded. She saw he daughter's face when Sadie came in. She saw the dislike all over her face. (A look that did not come often) She knew Rory still had feeling for Jess (why else would she run to him, of all people?) And, she saw the way Sadie was looking at Jess. It was clear to everyone (Except Jess, that is) that she loved him. So, by extent, Lorelai didn't like Sadie anymore than Rory did.

"Daddy?" Coraline asked from the couch.

"Yes, sweetie?" Luke and Lorelai both made a face at Jess's use of a pet name.

"Can we open presents now?" Matt and Chris were violently nodding their heads in agreement.

"Of course we can." Everyone who was standing sat down, while Rory gathered all the presents. She picked up a present, and handed it to Jess.

"That's from us." Lorelai said, pointing to herself and Luke. Jess opened the gift that was neatly wrapped in blue glitter wrapping paper. He inwardly rolled his eyes. When he opened it, he saw a very torn, old, brown book. His eyes lit up, and the corner of his lips turned up.

"I wasn't sure what to get. It was such short notice, but apparently Luke already had the perfect gift. I picked out the paper, though." Jess looked up at Luke, and without words, thanked him. Luke thought the smile was thanks enough.

"It's great, sparkly." Jess thought it best not to ignore Lorelai. He'd always been rude to her, and he only stayed for the wedding ceremony. (In his defense, he had a baby and a wife in New York, _and _he didn't want to have to see Rory with Logan) He looked at the book again. It was a first edition _The House of Seven Gables. _He remembered talking to Luke (although, it was more like him uncharacteristically rambling about how much he wished he had a copy of it) and apparently, Luke remembered too.

"Wow, a really old book. Best present ever." Matt sarcastically deadpanned. "Open mine. It's much better than Chris's, trust me." Matt threw his present (which was horribly wrapped in pirate wrapping paper) at Jess. When Jess opened it, all he could do was stare.

"Huh." Sadie tried to stifle a laugh. Of course, Matt would give him _that. _Matt smiled largely, and Chris was falling over with laughter. Luke, Lorelai, and Rory couldn't see what it was. Jess, however, was not at amused as everyone else. "Really?"

"You said you wanted to-and this is an exact quote- 'know why all those girls were screaming with giddiness over a pansy-ass, sparkling, vampire.'"

"If I said I wanted to shoot myself, would you give me a gun?"

"You're comparing suicide to reading about a whiny girl who falls deeply in love with a gay vampire?"

"Yes, Matt, I believe I am."

"Alright, that's fair." Jess tossed the book aside. Chris gave Jess his gift, and smiled knowingly. Jess opened the box, fear spread across his face. He knew Chris's smile way too well.

"AH!" Jess threw the box to the ground, and frowned. Chris was again toppled over with laughter. You could hear Matt mumble a small "Told ya."

Lorelai picked the box up from the floor. She looked inside, wrinkled her eyebrows, but still giggled. She pulled out the item. It was a bright red hat with white at the base and very tip. It looked mysteriously like a Santa Claus hat. "What?"

"It's the ghost of Christmas past. Keep it away from me." Jess yelled, but Lorelai threw it to Rory.

"Jess got into a fight with a rent-a-Santa at the mall a couple years ago. And since it scared so many children and angered so many parents, he had to donate, what, fifteen-hundred dollars to the mall. Not to mention he hurt the Santa so bad, Jess had to step in for an hour. Plus, Santa kind of kicked his butt. Needless to say, he now has a problem with anything Santa Claus related."

"Alright, now Sadie's gift." Sadie handed her present to Jess, looking a little ashamed. "Sorry about the paper," she was referring to the Blue's Clues wrapping paper, "It's not like having a seven year old allows you to have adult wrapping paper."

"Don't worry. It's perfect." Jess assured her, and she smiled. Rory's blood boiled with jealousy. Jess was commenting about how great Sadie was. To Rory, it seemed as though Jess didn't think Sadie did anything wrong.

Jess opened the present, and smirked at the contents. He pulled out the item. "_The Elephant Man, _thanks."

"The freak show movie?" Lorelai asked. She saw it once, and didn't think Jess would really like it. It wasn't the typical slasher, action movie. The only movie she remembers Jess ever watching was _Almost Famous. _

"It's so much more than that. It's about standing out, having a disability and triumphing. This movie is the inspiration for many people, for me. It'd not just a freak show movie."

"He made me watch it a dozen times, but he doesn't own a copy and it costs so much money to rent a movie every three days." Sadie smiled at Jess, and he nodded back to her.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. You just better not get me another Beanie Baby for my birthday."

"I thought you loved Beanie Babies."

"when I was twelve. I just didn't say anything because I know how much you love finding them for me. But you've given me six "Swingers" and no "Cheddars." If you can find one, get it, but think of something more original this year." Jess looked a little disappointed.

"Well, maybe I was just trying to do something nice. Geez, maybe I won't get you anything this year." Sometimes, the old Jess comes back into him, Rory noticed, especially when he was offended.

"I'm sorry. Keep giving me Beanie Babies. I love them." Sadie didn't want Jess to be upset, so she went with him. It was easier than feeling guilt over hurting his feelings.

This caused Rory to zone out. She had thought that she knew Jess pretty well, since she's know him so long, but it turns out she doesn't. He had a whole other life without her, and was pretty happy with it. There are anecdotes she has about him, but these people, his friends, know more. Much, much more. She wished she knew the new Jess just as well as she knew the old one. Before, she didn't know what he was going to do, but at least she _knew _that he was unpredictable. Now, he seems like a predictable twenty-eight year old singe father. Nothing odd about him. Matt, Chris, Sadie, they knew what he was planning and thinking, and enjoyed having that luxury. (although they didn't know it was a luxury)

And now that she knows what happened to his wife, she's finding his new self less intoxicating than his old self. In reality, she wanted the old Jess back. He didn't love anyone else besides her, he only talked to her, and only smiled with her. She wanted the Jess that was lonely and brooding and angry at the world, even if that Jess never called her or did what he said he would. She wanted him to confide in _her. _And, yeah, she knows she's very selfish for thinking that. But, really, she didn't care.

………

A/N: So, it's much longer than the last one. And there's still another part. In this one, nothing really happened, I know. It was just more of a look into what Jess's life was like. However, the next chapter, some important stuff will happen. That important stuff will lead to the end of this story, which is only a few chapters away. Sad, I know. But, I feel like this story is just hanging there, and looking for an end.

After I finish this story, I am going to continue 'Remember This Moment'. But, do not fear. I shall shower you all with one-shots! Then when I am done with 'Remember This Moment,' I will start my next story. (but I won't tell which one it is)


	13. Nighttime Visitors

A/N: Okay, okay, I officially suck. I am the worst person in the entire world. If it helps, my life sucks right now. I have not had much time to write. (not true, as you may have noticed all the Torchwood being written) Yeah, and about that Torchwood. It was like Gilmore Girls was Dean and Torchwood was Jess. I wanted that bad-boy that may or may not work out. The new and exciting adventure. I was rather sick of slashing boys that were not canon. (Even though it is great to do, might I add) Gilmore Girls was the good-boy that I will always rely on and will be there no matter what I do. It's my fall back plan.

Do nott think this update means I will do it more often. It's April: Script Frenzy. I have a script I'm working on and the only reason I am writing now is because I am bored and it's midnight and I felt bad for not updating sooner. I do, so, so, so, so bad.

Thanks to: Xenevra, Curley-Q, Sailor-lit, Maiqu, Kylielink, and Jeremy Shane for updating all those months ago. That was last year. Can you believe it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else you recognize.

The party went on, without major problems. Chris and Matt kept everyone amused with their Jess anecdotes. Jess wasn't as amused as everyone else, but he enjoyed the company of his friends. He didn't see them very often, and Coraline missed them, too. About a half hour after Jess opened his presents, Dean came home. The guests and the party surprised him. He's never met Chris and Matt, and was a little hesitant to trust them.

Rory tried to catch Jess's eye, but he ignored her. It seemed he was still upset, but she didn't know anymore. He mostly focused most of his attention on Sadie, which made her skin boil. She saw why Jess liked her- Sadie was pretty, and smart, and funny- but she didn't know why he _liked _her.

"Is there cake?" Lorelai asked. She was giving into the tremendous Gilmore appetite.

"Yeah. I will get it." Rory walked into the kitchen, searching for candles and a match.

"Hey." She jumped at the voice, but was more surprised to see whom it belonged.

"Come in here to yell at me some more?"

"No. Uh, actually, I came to, uh, apologize." Her eyebrows raised, and she looked at him skeptically. "I know, hard to believe, right?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Look, I'm sorry." Rory looked down at her fidgeting hands. "You didn't know and I took some anger and stress out on you. You were just trying to do a nice thing. Calling my friends, that was great." He took a large sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I should've done what you asked. I just thought it would be good for you. If I had known-"

"But you didn't. And I didn't mean what I said before. Stay. For as long as you want." Rory smiled. All those thoughts she had before, about wanting the old Jess, faded away. The old Jess wouldn't have apologized or asked her to stay. The old Jess would have stood his ground, even though he knew he was wrong.

"Where are your candles?" She finally asked. Jess walked over to counter and pulled out a drawer. He placed a bag of neon colored candles and a lighter in front of Rory. Both he and Rory placed a different colored candle around the cake.

"Go out there, first."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be surprised." Rory shooed Jess out, then lifted the cake. She carried it out, and placed it on the coffee table. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jess pretend to be surprised. He made an 'O' shape with his mouth, then covered it with his hand. Rory rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased, and lit the candles.

~.::.~

"Thanks for coming, guys." Jess patted Matt on the back, holding the door open.

"Is that door open for a reason?"

"If you're going to make it to Philly by tomorrow morning, you should really leave now." Jess urged them. He loved his friends, he really did, but after having been gone for a while, he realized how different they were.

"Kelly can handle the house for awhile, right Chris?"

"Sure, thing." Chris nodded his head enthusiastically, taking another fork-load of cake.

"Where are you planning on staying?" Jess asked incredulously.

"The couch."

"Both of you? Isn't that a little close?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Matt's voice was in distress, but in a joking manner. He and Chris put an arm around one another.

"We're lovers. I'm so sorry, Jess, I didn't want to do this to you." Jess rolled his eyes.

~.::.~

Later that evening, after Jess put Coraline and Tess to bed, he walked past the kitchen to hear Rory and Dean talking. Lorelai and Luke left, claiming Luke had an early delivery. Matt and Chris both fell asleep watching 'Diamonds Forever,' so they were humiliatingly cuddled up together on the couch.

"So, you're living with Jess. _Wow_. I'm still not over it."

"Yeah, I'm never living that down, am I?"

"Sorry, don't think so." There was soft giggle and a low chuckle.

"Are we okay? I mean, after what happened-" Jess winced, remembering exactly what happened. Of course, all he had was second-hand information from the woman burned, and he had to deal with the aftermath.

"Dean, we're fine. I should be asking you that question. I ruined your marriage."

"No, I did. I just think that if you really love something, you should go for it before it's gone forever. I thought you were back with Jess, and it scared me. I thought I was losing you. And worse yet- to _him." _Jess scoffed. He wasn't _that _bad.

"You weren't losing me."

_If you love something, you should go for it before it's gone. _Dean's words were ringing is Jess's head. He couldn't stop thinking. There was the girl, she was there when he needed her. She helped him through rough times, believed in him. She pushed him to be better, to get his act together.

Jess walked into the kitchen, interrupting the conversation. "Hey, I'm gonna leave for awhile. Coraline and Tess are asleep. So, you don't have to worry about that."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Out." Jess left, not bothering with his coat, but grabbing his keys. He darted over a few apartments over. He knocked on the door, his palms clamming up as he waited for the door to open.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Sadie asked in a tired voice. Jess leaned in forward, catching Sadie's lips with his own. She was surprised at first, then responded, inviting him in.

~.::.~

Chris and Matt woke up, and instantly insisted that the four adults play floor hockey. Jess wouldn't approve, but then Jess wasn't home. It was a team of Matt and Rory, and Chris and Dean. Mainly because Dean was tall and while Chris was taller than Rory, (only by a few inches, but he's still taller) he's much worse.

Dean and Chris were up by five points, even though Chris hit the other players numerous times. For once, hit the small ball. He hit so hard, it flew down the hall and into Jess's room. Dean volunteered to fetch it.

The ball rolled under the bed. Dean crouched down and found the red ball rather quickly. He was about stand up when he saw a box labeled 'Lindsay Box' shoved in the corner. He pulled it out, finding a picture on Lindsay and Jess on top.

~.::.~

Sadie lifted off Jess's shirt, trailing kisses down his jaw. Jess pushed Sadie against the wall, one had tangled in her hair, the other on her back. All he could think was _Sadie, Sadie, Sadie._

He didn't realize how long he'd actually wanted this. She'd been around for him since even before Lindsey died. She cared for him, he could remember her eyes watching him from afar. Following him as he played with Coraline or fought with Dean or accidentally flirted with Rory. He felt bad for the times he ignored her, but felt so _good _at this moment.

He lifted her shirt, taking in a large breath as he saw he naked body. "Sadie." She smiled, kissing him, trailing her finger up and down on his chest.

~.::.~

Dean lifted everything out of the box, his breath getting uneven. His mind was wandering, his hands were shaking, and his heart was beating rapidly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Bastard." He breathed.

The purple dinosaur, the picture, sweatshirt, and the ring. Dean's hand the clenched around the engagement ring. "That mother-"

"Dean?" Rory called. "You coming?" Dean got off the floor, and ran back into the living room.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Aw, come one." Dean shook his head, heading into his room. He had to calm down, and think rationally. When Jess got home, he would get answers.

~.::.~

They made it to the bedroom, with Jess only wearing his boxers and Sadie with only her underwear. As far as Jess was concerned, everything was good. Everything was all right. He didn't have anything to worry about.

He thought- knew- he loved Sadie. That's why he was there. But there was something that was bothering him, something in the back of his mind that was begging him to focus on. And it wasn't until he unclasped Sadie's bra that he realized.

Lindsay.

She died that day. The same day, only a few years before. He didn't visit her, didn't even think about it. How could he do that to her?

Jess stopped kissing Sadie and sat up. His breath hitched, and he blinked over and over to stop himself from crying.

"Jess? Are you okay?"

"Oh, god, Sadie. I'm such a jerk. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Jess got off the bed and started pulling his pants on. Sadie sat up, too, confused.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I just, I have to go." With that, he left a naked and heartbroken Sadie confused in her own bed.

Yeah, that Sadie and Jess thing? I noticed. Not fixing that "typo." Because it's not a typo. Don't worry, I have plans for everyone. Plus, it's my job as the author to piss you off as much as I can, right? Well, at least that's what I've learned from time off from Gilmore Girls. Also, a Torchwood/Gilmore Girls crossover story is in the works. It's my summer project thing. I'm writing it both as a story and as a script, so it'll take longer. Could you spare a review for you're long lost author? Isn't it a bubble now? Click the bubble! (now that just sounds _wrong_)


	14. Post Noncoital Pillow Talk

A/N: So very sorry this took so long to update. Crazy life, I could swear on it if you wanted me to. Be warned, I swear a little in this chapter and since its been awhile since the last one and I don't know how often or bad this story swears, so I'm just warning.

Thanks to: LivingitRight, Curley-Q, Sailor-lit, PiratelfDair, kylielink, Jeremy Shane, Xenevra, mandraco, and Maiqu for reviewing! It seriously brightens my day when I see people taking the time to care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. All rights go to Amy Sherman-Palladino.

~.::.~

Jess sat at Lindsay's headstone cross-legged, his fingers trailing her name on the stone. His convenient-store-daisies - her favorite flowers- lay in front of him. "God, Linds, I'm sorry."

A deafening silence was all he got in response. He shouldn't have expected anything more, he should have accepted that she was gone a long time ago. But, she was his wife and he loved her, and he just _couldn't. _

And it was only an hour ago he was going to fuck someone else.

Jess wanted to drown himself. He wanted to bury his head deep in a bath full of dirty water; it's what he deserved. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, if that counts for anything. I just- I think I need to move on." Jess lied his hand on a patch of full grass and picked out strands. "I don't love Sadie. I don't even think I know what love is anymore."

He could almost hear Lindsay's giggle behind him, but he knew it wasn't real. She liked to laugh at him when he told her he was bad at being romantic. "I know I love you. But- man, I never wanted to ever have to do this- I think its time. Coraline needs someone to look after her and love her as much as you and I do. I need to stop being alone, you know?"

Jess stood up, brushing off dirt and wrinkles in his pants and shirt. "I'll be back. Soon, I promise. And I'll bring Coraline. But I don't know how much is going to change between then and now. I guess- well, I'll see you." Jess makes to walk away, but turns again. "I love you, in case I forgot to mention that."

~..::..~

When Jess arrives back homes hours later, Rory and Dean are still asleep, but Coraline is sitting at the couch watching cartoons. "Hey, kiddo."

"I'm watching 'toons. Shh." Jess nodded, recognizing his daughters need for silence. As a commercial blared through the dark living room, they sat quietly until Coraline broke it. "Do you love Rory?"

"Do I- what?" Jess turned off the television, resulting in no reaction from his daughter, and faced her. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I heard Rory and Beanie talking. She said she loved you. I just wanted to know. Sheesh." The show, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _because his daughter was too cool for Hello Kitty, came back on, halting their conversation.

Jess wondered when Dean and Rory had talked about her feeling and if they were real. Did he feel the same? Was he the reason she didn't marry Logan? And what about Sadie? It was too many question for that time of the morning, Jess thought. He got off the couch, and before walking to the kitchen to make coffee, he stopped at the guest room. Rory was still sound asleep, clutching the ends of the duvet close to her face. One pillow had fallen off the bed, but the other was gently residing underneath her chin. Jess thought it was a beautiful sight; she was so mellow during the day that he couldn't believe that she could be anymore vulnerable. But this was something different altogether.

Jess knew his feelings for Rory were never going to change; he loved her since he was seventeen and too stubborn to tell her how he felt. He just thought that he would be able to push his feeling aside; he'd married Lindsay- had a child for Pete's sake!- and tried, and failed, to have sex with Sadie. Maybe she was the _real_ reason he couldn't go all the way with Sadie- Jess loved his wife, but he also felt the horrible feeling of moving on.

Jess jumped when Dean's voice boomed in his ear. "Well, that's not creepy at all." Jess turned around and Dean was, after all, standing mere inches away. He face was stoic, but that wasn't much different than it's normal expression. Still, Jess felt the mood change as Dean cowered over him. "Why are you watching Rory sleep?"

"I'm not. Someone took a paranoid pill this morning." Dean's icy glare wasn't something that Jess had dealt with since the taller man had moved in- they agreed to be civil since Jess was being kind in taking him in, so it was throwing him into major high school flashbacks. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. I was just wondering if there was anything you needed to tell me?" Jess wondered what he meant- obviously Dean was the one keeping the Rory's-in-love-with-him secret.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why? Is this story time?" For a second, there was a flicker in Dean's eyes and Jess could only wonder that was. "Wait, what happened to Matt and Chris?"

"Last night they got bored of hockey and left. Said something about 'the best donuts in New York.'" Jess nodded- the donuts they were running after were pretty damn good, but almost impossible to find. It was a man and his donuts cart, circling New York. Nobody ever finds it by _looking. _Something told Jess they'd be gone an awfully long time. Dean walked away with a 'humph', to the kitchen to no doubt make Coraline breakfast.

"Why are you watching me?" Rory's voice was so quiet Jess barely heard her, but he did. He smirked, entering the room further.

"Didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

"The talking didn't wake me. You burning holes into me did it." She sat up and patted the empty bed space next to her. "What's up?"

"Just thinking. Some…stuff happened last night and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it." Jess was positive he didn't want to tell Rory what happened with Sadie, but he felt like he had to. He lied to her a lot when they were young, and still she doesn't know about Lindsay.

"Well, I've got some news that will make it worse. Wanna hear?" Her tone was so sarcastically chipper that Jess remembered why he fell in love her so many years ago.

"Hit me." He moved closer to her, preparing for something horrible. Of course, he was expecting her to say that she loved him, but was that really what he wanted? And what would that solved.

"My grandma called last night. She says she wants us at Friday dinner tomorrow." Rory smiled her apologetic, but cheery smile; the one she used when she tried to get him to go before he was attacked by that swan.

"That's no surprise. You and your mom still go every week, right? Lorelai mentioned that." Rory shook her head, the crease in her forehead folding as her eyebrows furrowed, the same way they did when she tried to concentrate on her Trig homework, but Jess enticed her to the apartment.

"No. Yes. I mean, she was _us._ Mom. Me. You, Dean, and Coraline." Jess wanted to die at that moment; any kind would be find. He found the best would be the more tortuous; the kind that would make Emily Gilmore look like a walk in the park and him unable to go to dinner.

"Why? I don't- but- why?" He had trouble getting a complete sentence out of his mouth- he's a writer god dammed it! That should not happen!- only because the thought of meeting with Rory's grandmother, _again_, under horrible circumstances that she would probably blame him for was not on his top five things to do before he dies.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. Trust me, you don't want to be inside the head of Emily Gilmore. Just say you'll come and behave." Her blue eyes widened, making it virtually impossible for Jess to say no.

"You'll have to ask Dean."

~~Review, please?


	15. Honesty is the Best Policy Part 1

A/N: Hello! It's been six months since I've updated any of this story and there was somewhat of a cliffhanger and this chapter really doesn't get much better. It's the first of two parts- it was that, or make it one very long chapter and I decided against it. I couldn't tell you when the next part will be up, but hopefully it will be soon!

Thanks to: Kylielink, Jeremy Shane, PiratelfDair, Stephanie, and Maiqu for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. All rights reserved.

~~.~~

"Jess, Dean, how nice to see you again." Jess cringed at how fake Emily's voice was. He knew for fact she wishes she could never see him again, but he always assumed that she would be more accepting of Dean. Still, he entered the foyer, Coraline's tiny hand clasped in his. "This must be your daughter." Jess figured it would be too much to ask for Emily to even be kind to Coraline.

"I don't know you." Coraline hid behind Jess's leg, covering her face with his coat. She had on a black dress with silver polka dots that she continuously itched the whole ride there. One could wager she was just as comfortable as Jess, but that wasn't saying much.

"Coraline, come on. This is Rory's grandmother. You know, like Liz?" Jess bent down- which wasn't as easy as it would have been had he been wearing jeans instead of trousers. Coraline nodded, but still stood behind Jess's leg. "Sorry, she's shy with strangers."

"It's quite all right." Emily's tone was breezy at best, but Jess could feel the ice from her breath. He knew this evening would not go over well and wondered how he managed to let Rory rope him into this.

_"You'll have to ask Dean." Rory smiled a smile she hadn't since she arrived; one that told Jess she was genuinely happy. He knew that once Dean saw that smile, he wouldn't be able to say 'no' either._

_ Rory exited her bedroom and into the kitchen where Dean was reading the newspaper. She sat across from him and gave him puppy eyes until he put the paper down. "Yes?"_

_ "Can I ask for a favor?"_

_ "Sure." Dean folded the paper and took a sip of his coffee._

_ "And you have to promise not to say no right away because it's important."_

_ "Rory, I have already said yes. What is it?"_

_ "My grandmother has asked us to dinner- all of us." Dean sighed and shook his head._

_ "Rory-"_

_ "The thing is, I've sort of already said yes."_

_ "Rory-"_

_ "I didn't mean to, but you know how manipulative she can be. I was tricked, trapped, backed into a corner! She left me choice, I had to say yes." Dean didn't say anything for awhile, only glared at Rory. He sighed, again, and nodded._

_ "What did Jess say when you asked him- you did ask him?"_

_ "Yes, I asked him," Rory's heart did a little dance; her grandmother was going to get a second look at Jess and now his life is together. She never thought about Logan or how upset they were when she ran away. "He said he'll go if you go."_

_ "I guess we're going then." Rory squealed then wrapped her arms around Dean._

_ "Thank you!"_

"Would anybody like a drink?" Jess wanted so badly just to say 'beer', but he knew the rules of the Gilmore house. There was a code of conduct that everyone followed – even him.

There was a chorus of martinis from Rory and Lorelai while Luke responded with beer. Jess wanted to laugh as Emily flinched as he supposed he did every week.

"Just water, thanks." Emily looked surprised- clearly, she had expected him to order some version of hard liquor.

"We have everything. Please, challenge me." It was as if Emily wanted the evening to go downhill. Jess responded curtly, yet politely.

"Fine. Do you have water?" Emily's face made an almost poisoned expression. She put ice in a glass for him, but didn't fill it.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to do with tap."

"Tap is perfect. Kitchen is that way?" Jess gently took the glass from Emily's hand and walked towards the kitchen. Rory and Lorelai were looking at each other with disbelief.

"Since when is water a problem?"

"It's not a problem; I just would have liked to be notified earlier if I need the maid to buy more water, is all. I hate to be inconvenienced, you know." Emily continued with Rory and Lorelai's martinis.

"Sure, mom, because everyone knows tap water is the Devil's passage to your soul." Emily handed Lorelai her martini and put Rory's on the table. She ignored the remark, instead focusing her attention on Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't even hear what you wanted. Beer, I presume?" Dean was so embarrassed he quietly mustered a "thank you" that Emily could barely hear. She did; however, and handed both Luke and him a beer.

Jess re-entered the room. He had two glasses in his hand and gave the other to Coraline. "I hope you don't mind; you don't have any juice and Coraline isn't of age just yet." Emily smiled as if she was competing for Miss Congeniality.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me." Emily sat down after making Richard a scotch and herself a martini. She seated herself next to Lorelai, across the way from Jess, Rory, and Coraline. "So, Dean, Jess- what do the two of you do?"

_Jess flicked through dress after dress, afraid of picking the wrong one. He knew Coraline didn't have a special taste, but he also knew that Emily did. Rory was on the other side, making faces at each dress she saw. Coraline sat under a shoe rack, counting the grooves in each pair._

_ "I can't imagine you doing this on a regular basis." Rory broke the perfect silence Jess had set up between them._

_ "Shopping for my daughter? Neither did I, when she was first born. It's something her mother should be doing." Jess held up a dress to Rory that was purple and had butterflies fluttering on the hemline. Rory made a face and shook her head; Jess sighed and put the dress back._

_ "I'm sorry about that, in case I never said. It would have been nice to meet the woman who made you settle down." Jess smiled to himself, if only because Rory did know Lindsay, well actually, and here he was pretending she was someone else._

_ "I don't think you did, but thanks. You know, the last time I had to buy a dress for Coraline was her mom's funeral." Jess mentioned nonchalantly. Rory picked up a yellow dress with sequin flowers sewn on the left. Jess looked over to Coraline, then back at the dress and shook his head._

_ "Must have been awful, losing her so early. I couldn't imagine growing up without a mother."_

_ "She's doing fine, I make sure of it. She knows who her mom is and I tell her stories all the time. Li-Anne is still part of our lives." Jess mentally kicked himself for the slip-up that he was thankfully able to cover up. Rory didn't miss it, but she pretended that she did out of confusion. What had Jess accidentally said that he didn't want her knowing?_

_ "So, this has to be it." Jess lifted a white dress that had a black bow tied in the middle with soft, black polka dots arranged at the bottom half. Rory smiled._

_ "That's it. Congrats, Dad."_

"I work in construction. We're renovating an old historic building that tons of people are protesting. It's crazy up in New York; I'm amazed at how Jess does it." Dean started, realizing that Jess wasn't answering. "I can never remember the name of that building, though." Dean was now thinking out loud and Jess knew it was time to intervene.

"I'm a writer, but I also co-own a bookstore with two other guys. I don't officially work there anymore, but unofficially, I'm the accountant because the real one only has one eye and doesn't know how to multiply." Jess wanted to boast and yell 'SO THERE!" in Emily's face, who was now sneering into her martini.

"And that supports you and your daughter? It can't be cheap, money must be tight." Jess rolled his eyes.

"We do fine. I won't be buying a new car anytime soon, but it's enough to keep us afloat." Lorelai was sending daggers into Emily for grilling Jess this way, whereas she was almost completely ignoring Dean. While she didn't was him to be interrogated either, it took some pressure off of Jess.

"Coraline's mother doesn't have a job?" Lorelai was looking at Jess with an expression that could have only been read as 'sorry,' but Jess didn't mind. As long as he didn't have to talk about beyond a pity face, he was all right.

"That would be hard considering she's dead." Coraline was staring at the shoes, trying to ignore the conversation. Jess held her hand; she looked up at him with big eyes and he tried to smile assuring.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry." That, Jess thought she sounded sincere. It's all fun and games until someone brings up their dead spouse, huh? "How long ago was that?" "Mother!" Lorelai nearly spat out her drink at her invasive question.

"I'm only trying to get to know the poor boy, since I didn't have a chance to the last time he was here."

"It's fine, Lorelai. She was in a car accident five years ago. Those damn drunk drivers." Jess took a sip of his water; sure that Emily was still staring at him.

"What was her name- if you don't mind me asking?" Emily did genuinely seem concerned, but maybe it was a perverted interest that kept her going.

"Anne." Dean scoffed and Jess looked at him. "Did you just scoff at me? Really? You're twelve?" Jess set his glass down on the coffee table. Dean shook his head and took a swig of beer.

"At least I'm not a liar. Anne-yeah right." Jess sighed. He covered his face with his hands and then looked back at Dean.

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe that you told me- _everyone- _that your wife was some random chick named Anne, except that it's not, is it?"

Jess turned to Coraline. "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and go play in Rory's old room. The grown-ups need to talk." Coraline nodded and scampered up the stairs. She didn't know which room was which, but guess that it was the one covered in pink and boy-band posters.

"Do you really think this is a good time to have this conversation? We are _guests _and you're being rude." Jess was being half-sarcastic. He honestly didn't want to talk about it- especially now- but Dean kept pressing the issue.

"Why don't you just tell the truth?" "I am!" Jess tried to convince Dean, and a little bit Rory, that he was being honest.

"So you didn't actually marry Lindsay? My Lindsay?" Jess sighed. He was afraid of this happening and the setting could not have been worse. The Gilmore family didn't say anything; they were too caught up in the drama.

"She stopped being 'your Lindsay' the minute she threw your crap on the street." Jess muttered. Dean heard and stood up. It frightened just about everyone.

"How dare you? I married her first- I loved her first. What kind of fucked-up person does that?" Emily gasped at the language in the conversation.

"Actually, a pretty damn good one. She came to _me._ _I _was there for her when she was crying over you. Do you know how that was, watching her slowly lose herself to someone like you? She got over you. I'm sorry, but that's the way life is." Jess was standing now, too, and was awfully close to Dean. Dean felt the anger boil within him and pushed Jess backwards.

_The car ride to Stars Hollow took about seven and a half hours. By the time they had gotten there, Coraline had been dead to world for hours. Jess and Dean had taken turns driving, but Dean was at the wheel when they entered the town. Jess was in the passenger seat, playing with the radio and Rory was in the backseat, reading a novella._

_ "Welcome to Stars Hollow." Dean said as they passed the sign. Jess leaned back and lightly shook Coraline's leg. "Wake up, we're here." Rory put down her book and grinned at the town she hadn't seen in ages._

_ Dean drove to Lorelai's house, which he hadn't seen since before the remodeling. "Wow. Looks nice. Did Tom do that?" He asked even though he full well knew the answer. Tom was the only contractor in town._

_ "Him and twenty other sweaty men my mother could only describe as having adequate appetites." Dean laughed. He parked the car and they all exited the vehicle. Jess went straight to the boot and pulled out all the bags. Rory ran inside without a second thought- the door was wide open and there was a smell that Jess knew as Luke's cooking. _

_ Dean picked up some bags, while Jess took the rest and walked into Gilmore house. Coraline was towing behind, her nap from the car ride was still hanging onto her body._

_ "Daughter of mine! And who are these dashing young men you are bringing into my home who are kindly carrying your bags? They couldn't be Dean and Jess, could they?" Rory laughed and hugged Lorelai. Jess and Dean lowered the bags to the ground and were invited into the kitchen. Jess could here Luke's voice greet Dean, always with a hint of resentment and sarcasm. Rory and Jess stayed behind as Jess took off his coat._

_ "I'm really glad you're here." Rory stood in the doorway; she was fidgeting with her hands and shifting her feet._

_ "It's been awhile since I was in Stars Hollow. My mom's wedding, if I recall." Jess avoided eye contact as he spoke, remembering the day he tried to convince Rory to go away with him._

_ "Yeah. I think it'll be good, you being back. The town can see who you've become. They can meet Coraline- I'm sure they'd love her." Rory unconsciously stepped forward. Jess didn't notice either as he was still averting his gaze._

_ "The last thing Coraline needs is the influence of this insane town." Jess lifted his eyes from his shoes and they met with Rory's. He, too, stepped forward without realizing. "Still, I'm glad we're here, too."_

_ Jess didn't know what he was doing. A few years ago, he was married to the most perfect woman he could imagine and the mother of his child, and just Wednesday, he was going to have sex with Sadie. Who was he; who had he turned into? He leaned forward, his mind running a mile a minute. Rory, too, was confused at her own actions, but didn't mind that she hadn't thought through a plan. Their lips barely touched; Jess could feel Rory's hot breath on his lips and then-_

_ "Are you two coming or what?"_


	16. Honesty is the Best Policy Part 2

A/N: Wow. Um, sorry. I never realize how long it is between chapters until I post a new one. I can't believe it's taken so long to write this short chapter, especially since I thought I'd have the whole story finished by the end of June. And look, it's August!

Thanks to: Jeremy Shane, oldmoviewatcher, kylielink, PiratelfDair for reviewing. It's not as much as I usually get, but I still love them and you guys for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or its affiliates.

~..::..~

Dean couldn't feel his face anymore. His mind was becoming numb as Jess yammered on about how _he _loved Lindsay; how Lindsay had sought out Jess and neither of them had worried about anyone else but themselves. He didn't understand why something like this would happen. All Dean could think of doing, as Jess was explaining how much better he was for Lindsay, was hitting Jess.

And he did.

Jess stumbled backwards, catching himself before he could fall. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look Dean in the eyes. "Dean, I'm not going to fight you." He looked over to Emily and Richard, with their jaws on the floor and wide eyes.

Dean could only feel his hands shaking and tensed his knuckles into a fist. "Why?" At that point, he knew he was going a bit overboard with his anger, but he didn't want to back down to Jess.

"Because we're adults. This is stupid. We can _talk _about it, _later."_ Jess put his hands up in defence. He took a step back, away from Dean.

Dean nodded and stared Jess down. "Or we can talk about it now." Jess and Dean didn't move their gaze from each other, afraid of what the other would do. "Fine. Let's talk now." Jess looked from Dean to Rory, then back to Dean. "In the kitchen." Dean nodded.

Jess nudged Dean into the kitchen, the night's dinner wafting through the air. Jess stopped abruptly after almost hitting the counter and when he turned to face Dean, the other man was towering over him only a few inches away. Jess's hands started to shake; he hadn't seen Dean this angry since they were teenagers, but Dean was stronger now, he could certainly do more damage.

"You wanted to talk- let's talk." Dean's voice cut into Jess like a knife. Only an hour ago they had been getting along and Jess had to wonder how long Dean knew.

"Well, I- I just- you need to give me a minute." Jess wiped his forehead with his backhand. His hands were still shaking and his palms had become sweaty.

"To what; get you're story straight?" Dean towered over Jess, then backed away. His face was a deep red, but his fists were turning whiter as he clenched his hand tighter.

"I need to clear my head. You just came at me with questions and accusations, I didn't have time to think." Jess paced from the refrigerator to the stove, then back. "About eight years back, Lindsay showed up at Truncheon. She took a bus- _a bus_- from Stars Hollow. She had been crying for hours and because it was raining, she was soaking wet. She remembered me from school, you know, and that I was Rory's boyfriend then."

Jess paused to collect himself and dug his trembling hands deep into his pockets. "Yeah, and?"

"And she told me she found the note in your jacket; the one from Rory? Yeah, I know. She said she was tired of you and Stars Hollow and being married hadn't been what she expected. Well, of course I told her that's what she got for marrying too young. Anyway, she said that throwing your crap out the window hadn't been catharsis enough for her; she was tired, alone, and really upset."

"So you took advantage of that." Dean sat on a bar stool, facing away from Jess.

"No. I let her stay in the empty bedroom at Truncheon while she figured out what she was going to do. But Lindsay, she didn't want to go back. And she'd been in Philly for so long that I didn't want her to leave. So, she didn't. Stayed in Philly, got a job selling t-shirts to teenage boys and we eventually fell in love, had a kid, the like."

"Why'd she go to _you- _of all places?" Dean's temper had settled and his fists had let up.

"I guess she thought I'd want to know or sympathize with her or something. She must have seen me in Stars Hollow, you know, while you two were married and I was begging for Rory to love me." Jess took a hand out of a pocket and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Dean turned in his seat to look at Jess. "It's just you." His eyes were drooping and body seemed worn down.

"Look, Dean, you can still stay in the apartment, if you want. I'd understand completely if you didn't. Think about, would you?" Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"So, are we going back in there to have dinner or to go home?" Both the men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "A free meal is a free meal, right?"

"Right. And they offered it to us, so it's not like they can rescind the offer. We're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Food is food." Dean started to walk back into the living room, but stopped when Jess caught him. "I'm going to pop into the bathroom. Grab Coraline from upstairs, would you?"

"Sure thing." Dean walked through kitchen and avoided the living room to run upstairs to get Coraline, who was counting the dots on her dress.

Jess, too, avoided the living room to find the nearest bathroom. He locked the door and stared into the mirror. He looked from his own dreary reflection to his hands, who were trembling above the sink. He ran the faucet on cool water and splashed it on his face, hoping to cool himself down.

"_What's that?" Coraline pointed to a store devoted to unicorn figurines. Jess gave his daughter a look and said "those are unicorns."_

"_Why?" Jess took the young girl's hand and they continued walking towards Luke's._

"_Lord only knows what goes on in the mind of a unicorn fanatic." They reached the diner and Jess pulled the door open for the little girl. When stopped feeling the pull of her hand, he looked up. Every customer in the diner had turned to look at him and Coraline._

"_Daddy, why is everyone looking at us?" Jess pulled Coraline towards an empty table near the window. _

"_Because the carnival hasn't come here in years." He pointed at the menus in front of them and pointed to his daughter. "Find something to eat, particularly something without chocolate." She nodded her head wildly. _

_A few minutes of fidgeting and silence had passed, besides their orders of pancakes and eggs with coffee and orange juice. Jess leaned over to stop Coraline from falling out of seat when she started shaking herself._

"_Well, this must be the daughter we've been hearing about." Miss Patty's voice had been unmistakable, even though Jess had never had it directed towards himself before. He'd barely spoken to Patty while he lived there, so he found it grating that she was trying to now. Babette, on the other hand, he refrained from making a face at her, as he'd stolen many a garden gnome from her yard and still felt bad._

"_I wouldn't know, I'm only seven." Coraline shook her head and banged the silverware on the table, smiling as the fork and spoon clinked together._

"_She's very cute. She got that from your side, I suppose." Jess put a hand on Coraline's to make her stop banging the silverware. He didn't want them to get the impression that his daughter was 'slow' or 'weird' even though she was a bit odd. If either of those ladies knew any gossip, they'd spread it around like a bad STD. _

"_Biology always confused me. Is cute dominant or recessive?" Jess's patience was wearing thin as he only wanted to have breakfast and see Luke, but he supposed neither of those were happening. _

"_And her mother, poor thing. Must be hard being a single parent." Jess tried not to, but his urges won as he slammed his fist on the table. It startled even himself. Miss Patty and Babette looked at each other and nodded. "We'll leave to it, then. Bye, now." Jess suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _

"_Who were they?" Coraline's eyes were large as she watched Miss Patty walk away._

"_They were who you aspire not to be when you grow up, okay?" Coraline nodded dutifully as Caesar placed steaming pancakes in front of her. Jess was about to start eating his eggs, when someone opened the diner door and called his name. "WHAT?"_

_He turned and saw Rory, a newspaper in one hand and cell phone in the other. He instantly regretted his short temper and invited her to sit down. "Coffee?"_

"_Thanks." Rory rolled the cup the mug over to her and took a large swig. "Ugh, this town. I mean I love it, but someone, particularly in the Gilmore family doesn't get married, they take it pretty hard."_

"_What are you going to do?" Jess took back his coffee mug and waved down Caesar for more and another cup._

"_Wait it out, I guess. There's not much else to do." There, they sat as Caesar filled now two cups of coffee, in silence. Jess waited for Caesar to leave to start a conversation._

"_About yesterday-"_

"_You don't have to explain anything. We were both confused, end of. Right?" Rory's eyes were big and hopeful. She wanted Jess to disagree with her and say that he did love her, but she didn't want it to be awkward if he didn't feel the same way._

"_Right. Yeah. Sure." Jess flashed a quick, fake smile and dug into his eggs._

He supposed it was due to nerves, the shaking, but still thought about asking Dean to drive back, just in case. He washed his hands, in cold water, real quickly then went back into the living room with the rest of the guests.

"Are you all right?" Rory's concern for him made him optimistic, but their breakfast that morning made him reserved.

"Fine, just washing my hands." He took a sip of water, but wished it was a bourbon or scotch; something to stop the shaking.

"So, this whole business is settled then?" Emily smirked as if what she expected to happen had done.

"Yes, ma'am, all better now." Dean and Jess smirked at each other. Jess nodded, then Dean back at him and there started the contest to see who could be more annoyingly polite to Emily Gilmore.

~..::..~

Review? And I'll even try to get out new chapter. I know, I know, empty promises, but I do!


	17. The End Is Where We Begin

A/N: Well, you'd think I would get tired of apologizing for not updating enough, but apparently I don't. Yeah, it's been about about nine months and it is a relatively short chapter, but the story is almost over, so brace yourselves. So, thanks to Jeremy Shane for reviewing and I will try, (I promise!) to post a new chapter. Hope you like the chapter!

~.::.~

The car stopped at the Gilmore's, preparing to drop Rory at Luke and Lorelai's. No one in the car moved, all too exhausted from the dinner to say a word. Jess sighed a little too dramatically and looked at Dean, who was in the passenger seat. "Well, that sucked."

Rory laughed under her breath, wary of Jess and Dean's relationship. She fidgeted with her bag, clutching it tight in her hands. "I'm going to go now." She opened the door of the car and stepped out. Jess thought of running after her, but looking back at the near-asleep child in the back of his car, he thought better of it. He started the engine and drove away, sighing as the car rolled down the gravel driveway.

Rory watched Jess drive away, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had learned a lot about Jess that night,, but she was not quite sure how to process any of it. How is it that Lindsay is Coraline's mom, never mind being Jess's wife? _She's dead._ Rory thought. It made Rory sick to think she'd betrayed Lindsay and she wasn't the one getting punished.

She went through everything Jess told her about Lindsay, though it wasn't much, and wanted to die thinking about how Jess described her as the best thing that ever happened to him. The love of his life. The perfect mother. Rory ran into the house and straight to the bathroom. She couldn't keep the bile from rising from her chest. "Rory? Sweetie, are you okay?"

Lorelai knocked on the door, her eyes shut tight and body tense. She knew that eventually Jess's secret would get out, she just didn't think it would happen like _this._ Poor Rory. _Poor Jess._ "Fine. I'm fine." Lorelai heard from the other side, the toilet flushing and faucet running a second later. She didn't want to press the issue, aware how Rory felt about Dean and Lindsay. Lately, she'd seen how Rory really felt about Jess.

An hour later, Rory was laying on her bed in her old room, trying to read _A Separate Peace._ Suddenly, she heard a knock at her window. Putting the book down, she saw the Jess was tapping the glass, clutching his jacket close to him. She opened the window but didn't let him inside. "Hey."

"Hey." Rory hugged herself, the chill from wind brushing past her. They stood together for a twenty seconds, while they both contemplated what to say.

"So, I actually, uh, have a question for you." Rory nodded. "Tomorrow, when Coraline and I go back to New York, are you coming with us?"

"Dean?" Jess shuffled his feet and placed a hand on the window-sill.

"He's staying with his parents for a few days, coming back to New York, then moving out. We both think it's the best thing for all of us. Especially him." Rory nodded again. They both in silence, waiting for the other to talk.

"Is Lindsay really Coraline's mom?" asked, deflecting the earlier question. Jess smiled and shuffled his feet. He nodded his head, laughing at himself.

"She really is." Rory nodded. "You're not upset, are you?" Rory thought about how she would answer, but knew any sort of negative reaction would halt their relationship.

Rory shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Good." Jess looked at Rory, studying her face. He tried to figure out what she really felt, realizing the situation for her must have been more than a little awkward. "Look, Rory, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you. Or Dean. I loved Lindsay. Still do, actually. But she died and I can't do anything to change that. And when I saw Dean _years_ later, Coraline begged me to help him. I didn't want to feel worse than he already did. I have a habit of loving his exes."

Rory was stunned. That was probably the most she'd ever heard Jess speak at once. She let the speech sink in as they stood there; Jess unwilling to let Rory look him in the eye. "I understand. I just, I wish I would have known. What happened with Dean and I- I really betrayed Lindsay. And now, with you, it feels like I'm doing it again."

"It's different this time, Rory. She's not- we're not- I don't-. Look, when you slept with Dean, she was crushed. But she's gone and I honestly believe that she would want me to move on. I admit, it's weird, being with you again, the deja-vu of this whole situation, but it's also nice. Lindsay knew I still loved you, she knew I would always love you. I can't change that and if she could give her opinion, I have to believe she'd approve."

Rory ran her fingers through her hair and took a desperate step back from the window. "You can't know that. I _ruined_ her marriage."

"You're a different person now. And you didn't ruin anything." Rory raised her eyebrow at him, but Jess retaliated. "You may have slept with her husband, but she ended up here, with me. She _moved on_, Rory, it's time you do, too." Rory didn't say anything, instead took a step towards Jess.

"But you still didn't answer my actual question." Jess placed his hand on the windowsill, leaning towards Rory. "Are you staying here or coming back with us?" Rory's eyes scanned Jess's face, looking for any indication of the answer he wanted. There, of course, was none.

"I don't know." She did, however, know that was the wrong answer. Jess's face dropped. "Since we're being so honest tonight, can I ask you another question?" Jess nodded. "Earlier, when we almost kissed, that wasn't an accident or confusion, was it? I mean, I know I barged into your life like nothing ever happened and this situation is confusing in itself, but-" Rory was cut off.

Because Jess had kissed her.

His lips were soft and wet against her own. His tongue swept through her mouth, gliding across her own. His hand rested against her neck warmth filling her body as she inched closer. He pulled away from her, head barely scraping against the window sill. "So, uh, does that answer your question?" Rory nodded, touching her tingling bottom lip.

"What do we do now?" She motioned to the both of them, hugging herself with one arm.

"I think we should take it slow. Coraline doesn't need a new mom, not right now. But, god, I really want you." Rory smiled. "So, does this mean you're coming back with us?" She shook her head.

"I think I'll stay here until the end of my 'vacation', but I'll go back next week for work. I also have to move my stuff out of Logan's place, you know, I never did that." Jess nodded.

"Well, I should be getting back. I left Coraline at Liz's and god know what religion they've converted her to." Rory laughed.

~..::..~

The next morning, Rory woke up in her old bedroom, confused as to how she got there. All the night's events came rushing back to her and she didn't know whether to feel giddy or throw up again. The sweet aroma of coffee filled her nostrils and she immediately perked up.

In the kitchen, Lorelai was hugging a cup of coffee close to her chest. The newspaper sat in front of her as she pretended to read it. Rory shuffled out of her room and headed straight to the coffee machine. As she poured herself a cup, Lorelai flipped the page. "So, what are you going to do about Jess?"

Rory almost choked on her coffee. Lorelai looked up to Rory shaking her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought, you two were getting along so well in New York. I thought you were, you know, still in love with him." She folded the paper and turned to completely face Rory.

"I-" Rory turned her focus to her coffee cup, interrupted by Lorelai.

"I don't want to butt into your life." "Yes you do." Lorelai smirked, "but I think maybe these feelings for Jess might be so strong because you're trying to forget about Logan."

"What if-?" Rory hesitated. She blinked, twice, and continued. "What if I couldn't go through with the wedding _because of Jess?_ I could have gone anywhere and I went to him. Doesn't that mean something?"

"I don't know, babe. This is up to you to figure out." Rory sighed.


End file.
